Gundam Wing: Vengeance From The Past
by wil2197
Summary: The setting is After Colony 201 where one of the saddest chapters in the After Colony Century is told. Has been on a few Gundam Message boards, this promises to be a fanfic that you'll enjoy reading.
1. Episode 1: The 6th Annual Meeting

New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Vengeance From The Past  
  
After Colony 195, X'Mas Eve: On this day, the final battle was fought between the World Nation and White Fang. Five Mobile Suits sent from the colonies would eventually bring about the end of the final war between the Earth and the Colonies. This would mark the birth of a new Alliance, The Earth Sphere Unified Nations.  
  
After Colony 196: X'Mas Eve: A year after the formation of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations, a colony from the L3 area, X18999, would declare their independence from Earth and attack Earth with Serpents, suits made out of Neo-Titanium Alloy. The Gundam Pilots would be called upon one more time to help maintain the peace. And in the end, peace would be maintained, and mobile suits including the Gundams were never seen again from that point on.  
  
The date is January 1st, AC 201. Peace has been maintained thus far, but it has not been easy. As long as there are humans, the desire to fight will always be there.  
  
Episode 1: The 6th Annual Meeting.  
  
In colony X18954 in the L3 area, the sixth annual meeting of the Earth Sphere Unified Nations (E.S.U.N) is about set to take place. Delegates from nations all over the world and most of the colonies gathers on the first day of the brand new year for this one week conference to discuss what has transpired the past year, and what the coming year will have in store for them. But all isn't well as there have been three incidents in the Mars Terra-formation project. This agenda is most likely to be the center of debate at this conference.  
  
*A television news show comes back from a commercial break.  
  
Reporter: Welcome back. As the sixth annual E.S.U.N. is about to commence, what is on everyone's mind today is the future of the Mars terra-formation project. Due to the tragic Christmas Eve explosion around the Martian orbit while a colony was being constructed, some people wonder if they'll just end up suspending the project for the third time in six years, or end up ending what has been a huge financial burden all at once. During the commercial break, we got information on what caused the explosion from a reliable source in within the Christmas Eve investigation case. It turns out that unlike the other two incidents a foreign object was found within the debris, which is believed to be a part of a detonator. This information was found out three days ago, but we're just getting word of it today. This would suggest that the attack that claimed 300 workers was a terrorist attack, and that officials that back the Terra-Formation project were trying to keep this under wraps until after the meeting, so that there wouldn't be as much trouble as there probably will be now to keep the project alive. To discuss the current situation here with us, we have Representative Karen Slate from the very colony the conference is going to take place at today, and Robert Cardone, a representative from the United States back on Earth. Welcome you two. One question that would have to be asked is why was the E.S.U.N. government trying to hide the truth?  
  
Karen: Well it's pretty obvious. So far, MO-VI exploded there, a transport ship had just disappeared, probably fell into the Martian atmosphere, and now this incident happens which has been proven to be a terrorist attack. It's been hard enough to keep this fragile project going and anything as severe as the news we got about it being a terrorist attack could mean the end of the terra-formation project.  
  
Reporter: Could it be possible that another movement is forming within the colonies and that they are responsible for this terrorist action, or could it be a group on earth that is against colonizing Mars?  
  
Robert: I think we have to more than assume that this attack originated from one of the colonies.  
  
Karen: Wait a minute. I think that is unfair to say. There is no proof that the colonies were behind this attack.  
  
Robert: Maybe not. But they do have a motive. When they fought for their independence in AC 195, they fought to be free and independent from the earth.  
  
Karen: Yes, but after the final battle the colonies and earth both agreed to work as one government!  
  
Robert: Not every colony, only a majority. It is a known fact that there were a handful of colonies that went along with this only because most of the colonies were already leaning towards this idea, so they all ended up going along with their signing. But while most of them are happy with the agreement made, some colonies are frustrated over the outcome of the war of 195. There are those that are saying "HEY! We fought to become our own nation, free from the restraints of the Earth." This is not what a handful of colonies wanted. Some of the colonies wanted to be free from the Earth Sphere and have their own independent government, which they feel they were robbed of after the final battle. Some of those colonies that want to be free from the restraints of earth are within the L3 area, hence the revolt in 196.  
  
Karen: The revolt in A.C. 196 was from one colony, not many! It is true that there are colonies that wish they could've had their own government rather than a joint government that Earth. But that is not reason to point the finger of this terrorist attack at the colonies. Colony citizens are very peace minded.  
  
Robert: Peace minded? Are you telling they haven't shown an aggressive side? You're telling me the Gundams sent from the colonies in A.C. 195 was not an act of aggression? Or that the attack by the White Fang, who fought on behalf of the colonies.  
  
Karen: Neither the Gundams nor the White Fang was ever agreed on by a majority of the citizens. Most people did not like the Gundams or the White Fang. And back at A.C. 195, it was a very different time.  
  
Robert: And yet six years later they are acting the same nonetheless.  
  
Karen: That is just assumption on your part again! Earth has shown to be a lot more aggressive in the past so it could've originated from earth as well. There is no way of telling.  
  
Reporter: If I could interrupt for just a second. Let's assume that we do find out who is responsible for this terrorist attack, whether it originates from one of the colonies or earth, what should be the course of action taken then?  
  
Robert: You have to approach the terrorists in a strong position simply because, they think we're weak right now.  
  
Karen: I agree with him on that. You have to show the people of the E.S.U.N. that terrorism will not be tolerated, whether it's one person or a group. Even if that means showing a little bit of a military presence when going after the terrorists.  
  
Robert: And also if that means signing an emergency charter authorizing the development a small amount of mobile suits to be used in a anti-terrorist task force.  
  
Karen: Wait a minute! Mobile suits should never be an option in the first place. Once you use this as a reason to develop mobile suits, you'll end up finding other reasons to develop more mobile suits. Eventually then, we'll be back in the situation we were in six years ago.  
  
Robert: For all we know, the terrorists could have mobile suits!  
  
Karen: That's highly unlikely since all parts of mobile suits were destroyed according to the agreement.  
  
Robert: That's what we thought once already, but a year later Neo-Titanium suits ended up attacking the earth. The threat of mobile suits always exists whether you want to admit it or not and to make sure we don't get caught off guard, we have to develop suits of our own.  
  
Reporter: But even if the terrorists are caught, do you believe that this project should be continued.  
  
Karen: Absolutely. As we approach the future we have to expand beyond the Earth Sphere. I believe the Terra-Formation project is vital to the E.S.U.N. in exploring new horizons, learning more about the universe, and choosing more areas for new colonies to be developed at.  
  
Robert: I believe that the Terra-Formation project should be continued, only if the safety of the workers and civilians can be guaranteed.  
  
Reporter: I'm sorry but that's all the time we have for now. I would like to thank representative Karen Slate and Robert Cardone for joining us today, and for giving us your opinions. We will have live coverage all day on what is probably the most important out of all the other meetings so far.  
  
*Inside a limo heading towards the conference, the T.V., which was showing the news report is turned off, and the people inside appears to be very agitated.  
  
Politician 1: Damn it! We were suppose to keep the terrorist attack a secret until after the conference.  
  
Politician 2: Whoever leaked the information to the media, I want his head on a platter!  
  
Politician 1: Yea, no kidding. You do realize that this will make it more difficult to convince the Representatives to keep the Terra-Formation project going, Vice Foreign Minister Darlian.  
  
*Relena Darlian, who is inside the limo, looks at the two politicians calmly.  
  
Relena: I was against hiding the facts from them in the first place. The public would've eventually found out and the project would've just been put into jeopardy after the conference. What the Representatives decide on today is not written in stone. They can always change their minds.  
  
Politician 1: But the last thing we need is this type of media exposure.  
  
Relena: .will the President be arriving today?  
  
Politician 1: No. He's scheduled to arrive on the third day of the meeting. *phone begins to ring* Hello.I'll put her on. Ms. Relena, you husband Hamilton is on the line. He's at the meeting right now.  
  
Relena: I'll take it. Hello.how's the tensions over there?  
  
Hamilton: It could be better. I've never seen such high tensions between everyone since the E.S.U.N. was first formed, but most are siding to possibly suspend the project indefinitely.  
  
Relena: And what about you?  
  
Hamilton: Darling, you know I won't go against it. I've been for it even before we met.  
  
Relena: Yes, I know.  
  
Hamilton: Oh, and I just called the house. Our son is doing just fine.  
  
Relena: That's great to hear.  
  
Hamilton: Well, you'll know where I'll be sitting today. Good luck Releena. I know it'll be tough, but I'm sure you'll win them over.  
  
Relena: Thanks. I'll need all the luck I can get. I have to let you go now. The limo is pulling in front of the colony senate right now.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Meanwhile, on another colony, Duo is sitting down watching the coverage on T.V. as he sees Relena walk out of the limo.  
  
Duo: Man Hilde, I just don't like how this is looking right now. It almost seems hopeless that she'll be able to win the majority over.  
  
*Hilde comes out of the kitchen with a couple of drinks in her hands.  
  
Hilde: You worry too much. I've met her once. She seems like a very strong person. I wouldn't worry about her one bit.  
  
Duo: Hope you're right. Thanks for the drinks.  
  
Hilde: You think we can put something else on T.V.?  
  
Duo: Only if you promise to make me a steak.  
  
Hilde: What? You just ate an hour ago DUO!  
  
Duo: Aw, come on. Don't you think I deserve it after all I've done for the people, like fight Oz, fight White Fang, helped bring peace to outer space.  
  
Hilde: Ugh! Please don't start with that routine again. It gets old after a while.  
  
Duo: I'll stop if you go make me one.  
  
Hilde: Oh, all right, FINE! You'll get you're steak. I swear, there is just no end to that appetite of yours.  
  
Duo: Make sure it's rare this time.  
  
Hilde: Yea yea.  
  
*Hilde walks into the kitchen as Duo is watching the T.V. drinking a beer. Just then, he suddenly drops his beer over a person wearing a red jacket that he spots on the television set. As Hilde runs into the room to see what's going on, Duo has rushed over to his computer and begins to make a phone call on it.  
  
Hilde: What's going on Duo?  
  
Duo: Spotted someone that doesn't belong there. Looks like the God of Death is going to be in action one more time.  
  
Hilde You can't be serious!  
  
*Quatre's face appears on the screen.  
  
Duo: Hang on a sec Hilde. Yo Quatre, you watching the T.V.?  
  
Quatre: Yea. I was just about to call you too. I spotted someone in the crowd that shouldn't be there.  
  
Duo: You too?  
  
Quatre: Me too? You know who I'm talking about?  
  
Duo: You mean the person in the red jacket?  
  
Quatre: Yea.  
  
Duo: How exactly do you know him?  
  
Quatre: Me and Heero met him when we were captured by Oz. He seemed to have been very interested in the Zero System.  
  
Duo: Is that so. Well it just so happens I ended up fighting him when he was piloting Wing Zero once.  
  
Quatre: What? He piloted Wing Zero? Why didn't you ever say anything about this?  
  
Duo: Didn't think I had to. I didn't even know that he had survived.  
  
Quatre: Either way, with him there something big is probably about to go down. Duo, get a hold of Preventers and contact Wu-Fei and Sally Po. Tell them of what we know. I'll see if I can find out where Trowa's circus is at right now and send him a message.  
  
Duo: And what about Heero?  
  
Quatre: Heero? I haven't heard from him for five years now. Do you know where he is?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Meanwhile, in another colony, in a trailer Trowa is inside watching the coverage of the 6th Annual meeting with Catherine.  
  
Trowa: Releena is going to have her hands full. Maybe I should go over there to make sure everything runs smoothly.  
  
Catherine: Oh no you don't. You promised me that you would not be running of anywhere anymore. Besides, you can't. You have three shows a day to put on.  
  
Trowa: Yea, I guess I'm probably being a bit too worried.  
  
*His computer suddenly beeps.  
  
Trowa: A message?  
  
*He walks over to his computer and turns it on. Quatre's face suddenly pops up on the screen.  
  
Torwa: Quatre?  
  
Quatre: Hey Trowa. You busy?  
  
Catherine: Oh no. Not again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Meanwhile, on another colony, a group of Preventer agents are hiding out right outside a warehouse. Wu-Fei looks through his binoculars scouting out the place. He gets on the radio contacting Sally Po.  
  
Wu-Fei: There are three guards on the roof.  
  
Sally: Our sharpshooters can take them out.  
  
Wu-Fei: All right. The moment those three guards are taken out, we're moving in.  
  
Sally: Right.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Inside the warehouse, everyone has guns pointed at each other as a result of a drug lord and a major customer of his getting into a dispute.  
  
Customer: What the hell is this? This shit is no good!  
  
Drug lord: What are you talking about? I sell grade a shit over here.  
  
Customer: Hey, I'm not doubting the quality.but this isn't the shit that I wanted!  
  
Drug lord: What are you talking about? I didn't make no mistakes. This is the stuff.  
  
Customer: That's bull. What type of a fool do you take me as. I should blow your head off right now.  
  
Drug lord: Oh, you wanna start a blood bath right here. Be my guess.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Back outside, Sally is looks into the building with her binoculars while talking to Wu-Fei on the radio.  
  
Sally: OH GREAT! Wu-Fei, there's twice as more here than we expected and they all have guns.  
  
Wu-Fei: Twice as more?  
  
Sally: We're outgunned!  
  
Wu-Fei: We'll have to make them believe we have more firepower then them. Do we have any bazooka rounds?  
  
Sally: Only a few.  
  
Wu-Fei: Fire a couple into the building once the three guards are taken out. And have the choppers circle the building while we're busting in.  
  
Sally: I hope this works.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Customer: There ain't no way I'm paying for this garbage.  
  
Drug Lord: I'll tell ya what. Pay for the stuff, or you and your boys leave in a body bag.  
  
Customer: Oh that's it.  
  
*He points a gun at the drug dealer.  
  
Drug Lord: You wanna shoot me? Fine. Let's see if you have the guts to pull the fuckin trigger.  
  
*Two missiles come flying through the windows through two sides and explodes in the warehouses. It injures several gunmen as the Preventers makes sure they don't accidentally kill anyone. Everyone is thrown in a state of confusion as the Preventer agents come busting into the warehouse.  
  
Sally: Freeze! You're all under arrest.  
  
*They all begin to drop their guns.  
  
Drug Lord: What're you doing? Don't just drop your weapons like that!  
  
Sally: I said drop them!  
  
*Sally screaming at him startles the Drug Lord and he drops their weapon.  
  
Wu-Fei: All right. Open up those containers.  
  
*The agents opens up the containers and finds Heroine in them.  
  
Agent 1: It's drugs sir.  
  
Wu-Fei: Drugs?  
  
Sally: Wait a minute. I recognize that man. He's a major Drug Lord around here.  
  
Wu-Fei: Great. The only problem with this bust is that there was suppose to be a terrorist group here!  
  
*He kicks a can on the floors and storms out of the warehouse as Sally follows behind him.  
  
Wu-Fei: Damn it. This is just to lead us of the trail.  
  
Sally: Take it easy Wu-Fei. At least we did a little bit of good, even if it was unintentional.  
  
Wu-Fei: Let's get on the COM system in the truck and see if we can get in touch of Noin's ship. Maybe she had better luck than us.  
  
Sally: Right.  
  
*Sally and Wu-Fei both walks over to the truck as they contact headquarters.  
  
Sally: Get Noin's ship online and transfer it here.  
  
Operator: Yes Ma'am.  
  
Sally: Noin? Noin, how is everything there? Did you find anything?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Noin: Um, Sally.now isn't a good time to talk.  
  
*In deep space, Noin's spaceship is chased by 6 fighters. She's has a hard time getting away from them as they fire at the ship.  
  
Noin: Damn it! Hit again. There just isn't enough maneuverability with this ship compared to those fighters. I can't shake them.  
  
*Zechs's voice comes on the radio.  
  
Zechs: Noin, I'm set. Open the hatch.  
  
Noin: They're pretty fast Zechs.  
  
Zechs: They won't be a problem.  
  
Noin: Right. It's best if you use the bazooka instead.  
  
Zechs: I copy.  
  
*The fighters begin to close in on the ship as they notice the bay doors open.  
  
Pilot 1: Wait a minute. Something is opening up.  
  
Pilot 2: It's a mobile suit!  
  
Pilot 1: Checking the make of the suit. No way. It's the Tallgeese!  
  
*The Tallgeese takes off and takes out its beam saber. It heads towards one of the fighters and swipes it with its beam saber before it could make any sudden moves.  
  
Pilot 1: Damn it. This won't be easy. Evasive maneuvers. Hit him with missiles instead.  
  
All the other pilots: Roger.  
  
*The five remaining fighters begin to fire missiles hitting the Tallgeese. He has a hard time avoiding them due to their speed.  
  
Zechs: Damn. They are fast. But you can't beat this mobile suit with those things!  
  
*He takes out his heat rod and swings it at two fighters destroying them instantly.  
  
Pilot 3: We can't get near that monster.  
  
Pilot 1:Fighters just won't cut it. We're returning to base. Maximum thrust.  
  
The other pilots: Yes sir.  
  
*The three fighters begins to speed away passing by the ship. Noin fires the lasers and hits one of the fighters but misses the remaining two.  
  
Noin: They're getting away. We won't be able to follow them at their speed.  
  
Zechs: I'll take care of them.  
  
*He takes out his bazooka and locks on to one of the fighters. He fires and in and moments later the missile hits destroying the fighter.  
  
Pilot 1: Christ! A bazooka!  
  
Zechs: Firing.  
  
*He fires a second round towards the remaining fighter.  
  
Pilot 1: Missile lock. I can't evade!  
  
*Moments later, the missile hits the fighter and destroys the last one.  
  
Zechs: That's the last of them Noin.  
  
Noin: Did good as usual, Zechs.  
  
Sally: Um, Noin?  
  
Noin: You're still online? I didn't even realize. We had to take care of something. Sorry about that.  
  
Sally: It's all right. By the way, did you two set a date yet?  
  
Noin: No. We've been engaged for four months now, but due to this recent incident we had to cancel wedding plans for late January.  
  
Sally: That's a shame. So, did you guys find anything?  
  
Noin: We found little evidence that there was a base there, but very little. Someone was already there waiting for us before we could collect anymore. We don't know where their base is. Any luck over there?  
  
Sally: None. Turns out we accidentally performed a drug bust instead.  
  
Noin: Hmm, they covered their tracks well.  
  
Sally: Yea, you're telling me. I'm worried there might be a repeat of After Colony 196.  
  
Noin: Me too.  
  
Sally: Oh, hang on. I'm getting another transmission. Sally Po here.  
  
Duo: Man, I had a hell of a time trying to get through to you guys.  
  
Sally: Duo Maxwell?  
  
Wu-Fei: Did you say Duo?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Back at the annual meeting, Releena is pleading to the representatives why the Terra-Formation project should remain active.  
  
Relena: I understand that it has been very difficult the past six years. But, it's not like anyone said that this would be any easy. The Christmas Eve bombing is a tragic event. But, if we give in now, we would've done exactly what the terrorists want us to do.  
  
*Meanwhile, on another colony in a small house, a Television is on in the bedroom with the meeting on the screen, and Heero Yuy working on the computer. On his computer screen is a picture of the man Quatre and Duo both recognized.  
  
Herro: Name, Trant Clark, former Oz technician, reportedly gone AWOL in After Colony Year 195. Report says he stole Wing Zero destroyed several Oz mobile suits when they went to retrieve him. But when Wing Zero was found a second time, he had obviously abandoned the mobile suit. His current status is unknown, at least until now that is.  
  
Woman's voice: Heero.  
  
*A woman walks into the room. Her name is Sandra Yuy, who is now Heero's wife. They've been married for a year now. Even Heero has managed to find true love in his past five-year absence.  
  
Sandra: There you are working on the computer again. I swear, you just don't know when to take a break. Here, I bought you some coffee. You can use it.  
  
*She turns and looks at the T.V. noticing Relena on it.  
  
Sandra: Hey, didn't you say you knew that woman.  
  
Heero: At one point I did.  
  
Sandra: Guess you both lost contact. Well, she is a busy person now, I guess.  
  
*He takes the coffee from her hand and drinks it.  
  
Heero: Thanks for the coffee.  
  
Sandra: Hey, you needed it.  
  
*Heero gets up and goes to the closet.  
  
Sandra: Huh? What're you doing?  
  
Heero: I'm going to have to go somewhere for a bit.  
  
*She sees him take out his pistol. She has a worried look on her face.  
  
Sandra: Oh no. Not another secret mission Heero.  
  
*She runs over to him to try and convince him not to go anywhere.  
  
Sandra: Heero. I don't care what you use to be. You don't have to do this anymore.  
  
Heero: The bombing at Mars was only the beginning. They'll hit that colony next.  
  
Sandra: Just contact the authorities then.  
  
Heero: You know they won't listen. I have to go and help out somehow.  
  
Sandra: You know.we have a four month-old son. I don't want him growing up without a father.  
  
*He grabs her into his arms.  
  
Heero: He'll grow up to be a strong man. And he won't grow up without a father. I promise.  
  
Sandra: But why do you have to go? (tears begin to roll down her cheeks) We're in a time of peace now.  
  
Heero: I know. But there are those that still find a reason to keep on fighting. As long as they're around, I have to keep on fighting too. I'm sorry.  
  
Sandra: So this is what I'm in for being married to you. You're constant having to save the world mission, or protect the peace. Heero, I don't want you to die.  
  
*She begins to cry on his soldier as Heero embraces her.  
  
Heero: I won't die Sandra. I'll come back to you.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ *Back at the annual meeting...  
  
Relena: So I implore you, the Terra-Formation project is vital to E.S.U.N. space exploration. I ask that you vote to keep the project going.  
  
*A representative suddenly speaks out.  
  
Representative: But Ms. Relena. The problem is not only safety issues, but the financial burden this project has been on the E.S.U.N. If another incident occurs, there will be probably no way to continue the project.  
  
Relena: I understand your concerns. But we just have to show those who don't understand our intentions how much help this will be for the people in the long run. We're running out of space to build colonies around the earth. Plus, this will be a great opportunity to explore new horizons, and get a better understanding of our galaxy.  
  
*The representatives begin to discuss the topic amongst each other, some agreeing with her point of view, and some disagreeing. Another representative speaks out.  
  
Representative: This is not an issue to be taken lightly. I suggest we wait until the President arrives two days from now to bring up the topic.  
  
*All the representative agree with him.  
  
Relena: Of course. Shall we all recess for the day then? We'll discuss other issues tomorrow.  
  
Senate President: Yes, I do believe that is the best thing to do. This topic has worn us all out. Meeting dismissed. We continue tomorrow at 9 a.m.  
  
*Relena walks out of the building as she tries to make her way towards the limo. She is crowded by reporters everywhere asking questions about the conference. An exhausted Relena Darlian makes it through with her husband waiting for her inside.  
  
Hamilton: You were magnificent Relena. You probably won over about half of the representatives today.  
  
Relena: Yes, but they always have doubts one after another. I'm just glad it's all over for today.  
  
Hamilton: Driver, to the hotel please.  
  
*Relena and Hamilton return to the hotel, but little do they realize that they are being watched by a certain group of people. A man gets on a pay phone.  
  
Spy: Relena has entred the hotel.  
  
Trant: Good. We'll make our move once she enters her room.  
  
Spy: The husband appears to be talking to someone in the lobby.  
  
Trant: We'll nab him too. Although Relena is not to be harmed, I don't want Hamilton hurt either.  
  
Spy: I'll pass the word along, sir.  
  
Trant: My goal is almost accomplished. Just a little while longer now.  
  
*Trant heads over to the hotel. He enters the hotel and begins to take the elevator up with several other people already inside it. Meanwhile, Relena has already entered her room as she waits for her husband. She turns off the T.V. after watching the news for a while.  
  
Relena: It gets too hard all the time.You either gotta please the entire world otherwise you end up being a failure. Nothing ever comes easy.  
  
*Outside the room, several men with machine guns are waiting outside.  
  
Trant: We're set. Set off the explosives.  
  
*Moments later, several explosives throughout the colony begins to go off. The explosions happens in area where there is little or no people around at all. The explosions startles Relena.  
  
Relena: Oh my god. What was that?  
  
*They break into the room grabbing Relena.  
  
Relena: Hey, what's going on here? Who are you people?  
  
*She comes face to face with Trant.  
  
Trant: Mrs. Relena Peacecraft. Former Queen. How it is an honor to meet you.  
  
Relena: Who are you?  
  
Trant: A group of people that supports colony independence. Take Relena upstairs to the Presidential sweet immediately. What's the status of the hotel?  
  
Rebel 1: We've secured the hotel. And have already nabbed the husband. He's on his way up at this exact moment.  
  
Trant: Good. I'm looking forward to meeting him too.  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Episode 2: Red Ribbon

New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Vengeance From The Past  
  
January 1st, A.C. 201--- In hopes to convince the E.S.U.N to keep the Mars Terra-formation project going, Relena Darlian attends the 6th Annual meeting of the E.S.U.N at colony X18954 in the L3 area to make her case on how the Terra-Forming project will benefit mankind in the future. But, Duo and Quatre notices that Trant Clark, former OZ Technician and also the man who was very interested in the Zero System, has shown up. As they both warn the other Gundam Pilots, Heero Yuy who has not been seen by any of the Gundam Pilots since the battle in Brussels six years ago, also notices that Trant is there and prepares to head over to the colony as well. But they are never able to prevent what happens there. While in her hotel, Trant leads a group of men to kidnap Relena, and her husband Hamilton. At the same time, several explosions go off through out the colony, putting everyone in a state of confusion. Is this another attempt of a colony revolution? As one person had once said, "Life is like an endless waltz. The three beats of War, Peace, and Revolution goes on forever." As long as mankind exists, nothing will ever change.  
  
Episode 2: Red Ribbon  
  
*Heero is on a train heading to the spaceport. On the inside the train, it shows a special report on the situation in the colony where the E.S.U.N. meeting is taking place.  
  
Reporter: About twenty minutes after the E.S.U.N. ended the first day of their meeting, several explosions went off inside the colony. So far, it seems the explosions took place in areas where the colony was not heavily populated and no one appears to be injured. Although, one of the explosion has blown up a small hall in the Eastern end of the colony, but is not considered a big threat towards the oxygen level of the colony. It is unknown who is responsible for this or if the one's responsible for this are related to the Mars bombing in any way.  
  
Heero: It appears Trant has made his move. This won't make it easy to get to the colony.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Meanwhile, Trant has taken Relena to the Presidential suite in the hotel.  
  
Trant: Has the hotel been secured, Richard?  
  
Richard: Yes sir. We have complete control of this hotel.  
  
Trant: And the explosion? They didn't harm anyone, right?  
  
Richard: No reported casualties or injuries.  
  
Trant: Good. Richmond would have my head if any colony citizens were injured.  
  
Relena: What you're doing is useless. There's already peace in the world.  
  
Trant: .true. But the colony citizens ask, what good is peace without freedom? You, being an advocate of freedom as well as peace, should understand the feelings of those forced into this Alliance, your Majesty.  
  
Relena: Do you call me that out of spite?  
  
Trant: HAHAHA, oh Relena.you read into things too much.  
  
Relena: Who are you?  
  
Trant: I told you, we are.  
  
Relena: No. I mean who are YOU!  
  
Trant: Oh, well I don't know if you've heard of me. My name is Trant Clark.  
  
Relena: TRANT CLARK! You mean.  
  
*Her husband Hamilton is pushed into the room.  
  
Trant: Ah, Hamilton. I see you've told your wife about me.  
  
Hamilton: What the.TRANT! YOU'RE ALIVE!  
  
Trant: Nice to see you too, brother.  
  
Hamilton: Oh my god. We've been worried about you, Trant. We took you for dead!  
  
Trant: We.you don't mean my family, do you? They isolated me from them ever since I decided to join Oz as a technician, including you. Don't tell me such lies.  
  
Hamilton: But it's true. Oz had told us that you had gone AWOL and stole a Gundam. They also said you intended to use the Gundam to join up with the other Gundam pilots, but that you had suddenly disappeared.  
  
Trant: I see now. You all thought I was joining the Gundams to fight against Oz. That's why you were worried about me. Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but I intended to help Oz at first, but they refused to recognize my genius talent. So, they tried to kill me. It was after that that I had decided to leave Oz. So I'm sorry to tell you this, but you all worried about me for nothing.  
  
Hamilton: We didn't care about you joining the Gundams. We were just worried about what Oz might do to you if they had caught you. Or if Oz would've not bothered of telling us if they had caught you.  
  
Trant: Hmph. You talk just like a politician. Filled with nothing but lies. But it's ok. I could hardly care about you people as much as you don't care about me.  
  
Hamilton: Then why did you want to see me? And what're you doing here now?  
  
Trant: Well, to answer your second question, these people appreciate my talents. And as a technician, I go wherever I'm needed. And I will help achieve they're goals of colony independence with the Beowulf.  
  
Hamilton: The Beowulf? What exactly is that?  
  
Trant: My new weapon. It's the greatest thing I've ever created. Hamilton.it's a mobile armor. Oz had tried to make the development of the very first mobile armor, but were never able to achieve it. But I have. And I've done something more. This weapon, it has the ability to react on its own. It can feed me data, just like Wing Zero, and it can also tell me the future. And it can also learn from its mistakes and exploit a pilot's weakness. It's an amazing achievement. Truly the ultimate weapon in outer space.  
  
Relena: But it's not needed now. There are no more mobile suits in space.  
  
Trant: Oh, I disagree. There is at least one mobile suit. Tallgeese. Your brother's mobile suit.  
  
Relena: .only because people like you will not accept peace in your hearts!  
  
Trant: How can people accept peace in their hearts without freedom!?  
  
Hamilton: I don't buy this one bit. You're an Earth Dweller, Trant. You never cared about the colonies. So tell me, what's with the change of heart?  
  
Trant: A man can change a lot, Hamilton. I must go to the lobby now. Our leader, Mr. Richmond, should be here any minute now. Oh and to answer your first question.  
  
*he slaps Hamilton in the face.  
  
Trant: That's for abandoning me with the rest of my family once I joined Oz. I could hardly care what happens to anyone in my family anymore. Including you.  
  
Hamilton: How dare you!  
  
Trant: I must be on my way now. Queen Relena, or should I say Ms. Peacecraft? Oh, that's right. You're a Darlian now.  
  
*She gives Trant a cold look.  
  
Trant: Well, whatever you call yourself.our boss will be looking forward to meeting you. So until we meet again, Ms. Relena.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Somewhere else in space, Noin and Zechs tries to reach the colony as they have gotten word of what's going on.  
  
Zechs: I feel so sorry for her. This has always happened to her ever since I first rescued her.  
  
Noin: Zechs, no one knew this was going to happen.  
  
Zechs: Plus, what's even worst is we found nothing at that abandoned resource satellite. They moved around from one place to another.  
  
Noin: I agree. It has been tougher to try and stop this group. But it seems like from what Wu-Fei told us, Duo and Quatre are more worried about this Trant guy rather than the entire terrorist group behind this.  
  
Zechs: So, Duo said he fought him when Trant was in Wing Zero. They're probably worried that the Zero System caused him to go insane. And if that's so, then he might be a very dangerous person. But I just don't get one thing.  
  
Noin: What is it?  
  
Zechs: He had the most powerful mobile suit in his possession. So why did he abandon it? Was it too much for him to handle?  
  
Noin: There's one thing I'm worried about too.  
  
Zechs: That would be.  
  
Noin: Our marriage. We had to postpone our wedding several times already. You think we'll ever get the chance to have a formal wedding reception?  
  
Zechs: I hope so. But even if we don't it'll never change the fact that I do love you Noin.  
  
Noin: .oh Zechs.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Ford Richmond, leader of the group holding Relena hostage, arrives at the hotel. He's given a report by Trant and is escorted up to the Presidential Suite to meet Relena. He enters the room with Trant.  
  
Richmond: Ms. Relena. It is such an honor to meet you. I see you both have met my second in command and chief engineer of Red Ribbon, Trant Clark.  
  
Hamilton: Second, Trant?  
  
Trant: That's right. Me and Richmond has become good friends over the years. Is that a problem?  
  
Hamilton: Actually, there is.  
  
Trant: Well, that's too bad.  
  
*Richmond notices the mark on Hamilton's face.  
  
Richmond: Trant, was this man tortured?  
  
Trant: Just slapped once. He's family and it's sort of personal, sir.  
  
Richmond: Even so, don't do that again. We're not barbarians Trant.  
  
Trant: Yes sir.  
  
Relena: Red Ribbon. Is that the name of this group?  
  
Richmond: Yes. We speak out for those who cry out for Independence. And Ms. Relena, you'll be the key that we need to gain freedom for those who wants it. Is everything almost set?  
  
Trant: We couldn't setup a satellite feed from here, so I unfortunately had to nab one of the reporters from outside. She's waiting in the lobby right now.  
  
Richmond: hmm.Make sure she's released after we're done.  
  
Trant: Yes sir.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Back at the colony Heero's home is at, his wife, Sandra, holds their baby in her arm. She paces around worried about Heero.  
  
Sandra: Oh, he is such a wonderful and caring person. But why can't he just leave his old life behind?  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
*One year ago, days before Heero's and Sandra's wedding, Heero shows her pictures of his Gundam.  
  
Sandra: So, you were one of them.  
  
Heero: That's right.  
  
Sandra: Why are you telling me this?  
  
Heero: I've.I've never felt like this for any other person before. I feel like I can tell you anything. And I don't want to keep any secrets from you. Nor do I want you to get suspicious if I ever have to go somewhere.  
  
Sandra: You mean.  
  
Heero: If something happens in the near future, I have to help out in anyway I can.  
  
Sandra: But there's more of you Gundam pilots. Why can't they take care of anything that happens in the future?  
  
Heero: I just.I wouldn't feel comfortable just doing nothing.  
  
Sandra: But what if something happens to you? Heero, promise me you won't die on me.  
  
*She looks at him in his eyes awaiting an answer.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
*Tears begin to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Sandra: Heero.promise me you won't die.please.  
  
*She begins to cry holding onto her baby as she cannot bare the fact that Heero is off doing something dangerous. In that room, her T.V. is on and she sees someone dressed in a red jacket on the Television Set.  
  
Richmond: For six years now, Colonies that were robbed of their right to be their own nation has been silenced by E.S.U.N. propaganda. We, Red Ribbon, declare that we will win Independence for those who wants it. Today is January 1st. The first day of the year. We give you until the fourth day of the year After Colony 201 to go to every colony, asking them what they want to do, and then to sign a special charter giving the right to leave the E.S.U.N to those that wish it. And there is at least one colony out there that wants to be free from the E.S.U.N. Most likely more. If this special charter is not signed on the fourth day of the year, we will kill our hostages, Relena Peacecraft, and representative Hamilton Clark. But I say to those who have been waiting for this day, that one way or another you will become your own independent nation. That much I can promise you. You are all silent because you're afraid. And we understand why you would be afraid. So we, the Red Ribbon, will fight for your independence.  
  
*Sandra watches the T.V. seeing that her husband is getting involved in a mission that could kill him.  
  
Sandra: Heero, they're their own army. There's nothing you can do. Please.come back home. You have a son Heero.  
  
*Meanwhile, Heero is in the space dock waiting to get on a flight to a colony near by X18954. He watches the T.V. and sees Trant standing in the background.  
  
Heero: Trant, you don't really care about the colonies. What's in it for you?  
  
To be continued. 


	3. Episode 3: Trant's Obsession

New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Vengeance From The Past  
  
A.C. 201, January 2nd---- A day has passed by since the Red Ribbon kidnapped Relena and demanded independence for those colonies that desires it. Ford Richmond is the leader of Red Ribbon, with Trant Clark being an unlikely second in command. A family reunion between Trant and Relena's husband, Hamilton, reveals Trant's hatred for his own family. He also reveals his secret weapon, Beowulf, capable of not only exploiting pilot's weaknesses, but also to learn from its own mistakes. Meanwhile, Heero is left wondering why Trant would bother helping a group that supports colony independence. And his wife Sandra is just left wishing that he would be home with her and their son. The Gundam pilot's prepare to make their move, as it is two days until the deadline.  
  
Episode 3: Trant's Obsession  
  
Time: 8 a.m.  
  
Heero's space flight does not make it to X18954 as expected, due to travel restrictions. His flight stops at a nearby colony. He waits on line to speak with someone at the information desk as he tries to see if travel restrictions will be removed.  
  
Clerk: I'm sorry. There are no plans to remove flight restrictions at the moment.  
  
Heero: Is there any way at all to get to that colony. It's important that I get there at once. It's an emergency.  
  
Clerk: Well sir, if you haven't noticed, there is also an emergency at the colony. They declared a state of martial law over there. I'm sorry. There's nothing going over there until this conflict is resolved.  
  
Heero: .I see. Well, thanks anyway.  
  
*He walks away from the information desk.  
  
Heero: I don't have enough money to rent a transport, so I'll have to steal one. And getting into the colony will be even tougher.  
  
*He notices a news report on T.V. in the spaceport.  
  
Reporter: It has been a day now since the so called Red Ribbon terrorist group captured Vice Foreign Minister Darlian and her husband, set off several explosions in the colony, and demand independence for the Colonies. Fortunately, no one was injured in the explosions.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*At the same time, Ford is with Relena and Hamilton watching the same report. Someone comes in with three trays containing meals for each of them.  
  
Ford: Why thank you.  
  
*Hamilton looks at his food suspiciously.  
  
Hamilton: Would you try to poison us by any chance?  
  
Ford: We're revolutionaries. Not monster! But it doesn't matter if you eat or not. It's completely up to you.  
  
Relena: Honey, I don't think they'll try and poison us.  
  
Hamilton: .yea. I guess your right.  
  
Ford: Of course she is. She's responsible for the universe we live in today.  
  
Relena: I wish you wouldn't give me so much credit. It was the People on Earth and the Colonies that decided to throw away all weapons and to co- exist.  
  
Ford: And we don't mind co-existing as well.as long as we're independent from the Earth.  
  
*He suddenly bothered by what he hears on the T.V.  
  
Reporter: Information released by the authorities is that there is a link with the Christmas Eve Mars Bombing and the Red Ribbon.  
  
Ford: Pure propaganda. How dare they accuse us of something so vicious.  
  
Relena: You mean you're not responsible?  
  
Ford: What did I just say? We're revolutionaries, not Monsters!  
  
*Trant walks into the room.  
  
Ford: Ah, old friend. What's the news?  
  
Trant: Heh, considering our age's I think it's a bit inappropriate to be calling me old friend.  
  
Ford: HAHAHA, you're always honest Trant. That's what I liked about you.  
  
Hamilton: An honest Trant? Then you must not be my brother after all.  
  
Trant: Sir, can I at least gag him?  
  
Ford: TRANT, the plan?  
  
Trant: Everything is going as scheduled. Beowulf is all set.  
  
Ford: Ah, wonderful news.  
  
Trant: I'll be returning now.  
  
Ford: Returning?  
  
Trant: Why, to the base of course. For Beowulf.  
  
Ford: Why do you need to go back for Beowulf?  
  
Trant: Well, who else is going to pilot it?  
  
Ford: I have a mobile suit pilot from the 196 revolution ready to pilot the mobile armor. He has piloted a Serpent, so he is very well experienced.  
  
Trant: Now wait a minute! I was under the assumption that I would be the pilot.  
  
Ford: What? Trant, you're my second in command and just an engineer. What possible experience could you have with a mobile suit?  
  
Trant: I have more than you realize. The mobile armor has a very complex cockpit system.  
  
Ford: Serpents Cockpits were also very complex.  
  
Trant: But only I can understand this cockpit system.  
  
Ford: You've given us the old OZ diagram of the Beowulf Mobile Armor. He can easily go by this and.  
  
Trant: BUT I'VE MADE SOME CHANGES TO.  
  
*He suddenly stops.  
  
Ford: .changes?  
  
Trant: .minor modifications, sir.  
  
Ford: Oh. Well, I wouldn't worry about it. He's a professional mobile suit pilot. Whatever changes you've made I'm sure he'll figure it out.  
  
Trant: But sir.  
  
Ford: Plus, you're my second in command. What if you die in the battlefield?  
  
Trant: Against what? Sir, in this era a mobile armor like this is just sheer overkill. Do you really think anyone poses a great threat?  
  
Ford: What about the Gundam pilots?  
  
Trant: Their Gundams were seen destroyed by witnesses.  
  
Ford: But not Zech's mobile suit. And because of this, we must assume that Tallgeese still remains a factor.  
  
Trant: Tallgeese would never be any match for this mobile armor. Now I must go back to base this instant to get Beowulf ready.  
  
Ford: Relax Trant. If everything goes to plan, we might not need the blasted thing.  
  
Trant: WHAT!?  
  
Ford: Well, what's the use of using the mobile armor to wage a fight for independence if the E.S.U.N. suddenly gives us independence? If that happens, a mobile armor will not be needed. And if they do give into our demands, I'll retire and turn myself in to the authorities.  
  
Trant: And do you expect me to follow suit? Sorry, but I don't want to be a martyr.  
  
Ford: Trant, an escape route has been secured for you. You would take over as the leader of Red Ribbon and would keep a close eye on the E.S.U.N.  
  
Trant: Do you really expect them to give into our demands?  
  
Ford: If they want to see their precious Relena Peacecraft alive, they'll do as we say.  
  
Trant: I still insist in piloting the mobile armor.  
  
Ford: Request denied. Trant, I need you by my side. What we do in the next couple of days will be historic. We are very close to freeing those who desires independence. You must be patient. If worst comes to worst, we'll launch Beowulf.  
  
Trant: But not with me as the pilot?  
  
Ford: Of course not. I know you feel a certain attachment to this mobile armor since it is your creation. But it was the Red Ribbon that contributed to the Beowulf development. Or more so me, that contributed funds for the Beowulf development. My money is behind the development, so my money is what is behind that mobile armor. That gives me last word. I'm sure you understand.  
  
Trant: .yes sir. If you excuse me, I must tend to security check around the building.  
  
*Trant leaves the room.  
  
Ford: I must use the little boys room now. You're never alone though. This room is under close surveillance so don't you two try to move anywhere.  
  
*Ford goes into the bathroom in the Presidential Suite. Hamilton, desperate to find a way out, gets up and goes to the window. A bullet flies right through the window just missing Hamilton. He is stunned at the fact that Snipers are on the building across the street. They hear Ford from the bathroom as he has realized what just happened.  
  
Ford: Those snipers on the roof will try and pick you off if you approach the window while I'm not in the same room. They won't miss next time. Please, don't do anything else suspicious.  
  
Hamilton: Damn. He has this hotel guarded like a fortress. But, I'm starting to realize something here.  
  
Relena: Realize something?  
  
Hamilton: Trant has other plans for that mobile armor. He doesn't care about the colonies, I can tell. The only thing is, Richmond doesn't realize this. And I doubt he'll believe me.  
  
*Outside in the hallway, Trant bangs on the wall in frustration.  
  
Trant: That FOOL!  
  
*He bangs on the wall again.  
  
Trant: He doesn't know. That mobile armor is set up so it can only interface with me alone. It won't work properly with anyone else.  
  
*He bangs on the wall again and drops to the ground leaning against the wall.  
  
Trant: Zero, I'm trying all I can. But I can't just leave now. Richmond will get suspicious. I can't afford to lose his trust at a time like this! I've worked hard enough to try and get this far. But this old fool is going to ruin it ALL!  
  
*He looks outside the window in front of him.  
  
Trant: .To hell with the colonies, and mankind for that matter.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Meanwhile, outside the hotel Wu-Fei, Sally Po, and Duo Maxwell are already there awaiting the others to come.  
  
Duo: I appreciate you picking me up before coming here.  
  
Wu-Fei: It wasn't a bother. They were generous enough to give us a long enough deadline to try and work out a plan.  
  
Duo: Do you know what's up with the others?  
  
Wu-Fei: I spoke to Quatre on our way here and he said he's bringing Trowa along with a few other friends.  
  
Duo: Friends? I get it now. But no ships are allowed to enter since this colony is under martial law.  
  
Wu-Fei: I notified the space port to let any ship from the Winner Foundation enter.  
  
Duo: Oh, and what about Heero?  
  
Wu-Fei: I gave a picture of who they're allowed to let in.  
  
Duo: So, when is he coming?  
  
Wu-Fei: How am I suppose to know that? I thought you kept in touch with him.  
  
Duo: No. But I figured Preventers would keep tabs on him just in case you needed him.  
  
Wu-Fei: Well we haven't.  
  
Duo: Oh great. That means Heero going to try and get in the hard way.  
  
Wu-Fei: Heh.looks like it. I don't even think he knows that I joined Preventers.  
  
Sally: Hey you guys, I just got in touch with Noin and Zechs. They're only two hours away.  
  
Wu-Fei: So, Zechs is coming too. Don't usually see him out in public situations. Must be because of Relena. Is the Tallgeese with them?  
  
Sally: I think so.  
  
Duo: .five years. I wonder what he's been up to.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*On the Winner transport ship, Quatre is explaining the situation to Trowa.  
  
Trowa: I heard about Red Ribbon from news reports.  
  
Quatre: Red Ribbon is the group orchestrating the revolt, but they're not our main concern.  
  
Trowa: I suppose you're talking about Trant?  
  
Quatre: Duo mentioned something I never knew about. He mentioned that at one point, Trant Clark had been the pilot of Wing Zero and the Zero system had brought him to the brink of insanity. He even destroyed OZ mobile suits. Duo mentioned how Trant had unlimited power with that mobile suit, but as you know the next time we saw Wing Zero again, Heero was the pilot.  
  
Trowa: How did Heero come across Wing Zero?  
  
Quatre: It was sort of a trade with Zechs, since I heard Zechs had found the mobile suit without a pilot and with OZ about to blow it up.  
  
Trowa: A trade? You mean with the Epyon.  
  
Quatre: That's right.  
  
Trowa: Just one thing.Zechs found the mobile suit without a pilot, right? So, why did Trant leave Zero in the first place?  
  
*They get a call on the COM system.  
  
Quatre: What is it Rasid?  
  
Rasid: We've just been notified by your friend Wu-Fei that there should be no problem entering the colony.  
  
Quatre: That's good to hear.  
  
Rasid: Also, something odd came up on the radar screen.  
  
Quatre: Odd?  
  
Rasid: We got a small high speed fighter on our radar.  
  
Quatre: A fighter? Is it on patrol?  
  
Rasid: No. It appears to be heading towards a particular destination close to X18954, an yet in a very isolated area.  
  
Quatre: Wu-Fei had mentioned that Zechs and Noin encountered some problems with fighters at an abandoned resource satellite they were investigating. But, he also said Zechs destroyed all the fighters.  
  
Trowa: It must be from around this area if its course is set so far away.  
  
Rasid: Master Quatre, we have a small high-speed transport ship attached to the bottom of this transport ship. Perhaps we can have someone trail it to the location it's heading. I can go trail it Master Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Out of the question. That ship wouldn't have enough fuel to trail it to this area and return to the colony we're heading to. I won't let you do it.  
  
Trowa: Then I'll go.  
  
Quatre: WHAT!?  
  
Trowa: He could be heading to the Headquarters of Red Ribbon. This could be our chance.  
  
Quatre: But Trowa, you won't have enough fuel to make it back to the colony.  
  
Trowa: You've got reserves on the ship?  
  
Quatre: Yes, but the only way you can use the reserves is by going outside and connecting the hose from the reserve tank into the fuel tank. We have a mechanical arm on that ship, but it's not fully operational yet.  
  
Trowa: It can't be dumped into the fuel tank internally?  
  
Quatre: No. That's another function we didn't complete yet. The only way is to do it externally and that can only be accomplished by going outside.  
  
Trowa: So, I'll just do that.  
  
Quatre: In front of the enemy base!? .I guess there's no talking you out of it. Rasid, get the ship ready for Trowa.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*At another colony nearby X18954, engineers in their space suits are working on a ship and listening to the news report.  
  
Engineer 1: Man, do you think this colony is going to secede?  
  
Engineer 2: What? No way!  
  
Engineer 1: But isn't this one of the colonies that they say were pressured into the unification of the E.S.U.N.?  
  
Engineer 2: Even so, they wouldn't want terrorists representing them for independence. They're holding hostages for crying out loud.  
  
*They see a ship from across from them begin to start up.  
  
Engineer 1: What the hell? Is that fella insane!? That ship isn't scheduled to take off!  
  
Engineer 2: Oh crap! It's a hijack. Notify security before he gets away!  
  
Engineer 1: TOO LATE!  
  
*They see the ship take off. Inside, Heero is calculating the time it will take to reach the colony.  
  
Heero: Hmm.I'll have to avoid certain areas so I don't get caught. With all the detours, it'll take a whole day to reach the colony. And even if I get there, how do I get in?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Back at the hotel, Trant is on the COM system talking to the engineers at the Red Ribbon base.  
  
Trant: NO! For the last time, DO NOT TOUCH THE COCKPIT! I did a checkup on the cockpit myself before I left.  
  
Engineer: But sir, it's required for us to do a full check on the mobile armor twenty-four hours before launch. We should do it now even though it's early.  
  
Trant: You are not to even breathe on that mobile armor. It's perfect the way it is. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?  
  
Engineer: Yes sir. Oh, and the pilot is on a fighter heading toward here now.  
  
Trant: He is not to enter the mobile armor.  
  
Engineer: But sir, he has to run simulations.  
  
Trant: Do not let him enter until I give the order!  
  
Engineer: .uhhhh, yes sir.  
  
*Trant turns off the COM system.  
  
Trant: If I could only be there right now I could make sure nothing is touched in that mobile armor. Hell, if I could be there right now, it would all be over. It's taken six years to get this far and I will not let Richmond spoil my plans!  
  
  
  
A conclusion begins to draw near. 


	4. Episode 4: Neglected By Earth And Space

New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Vengeance From The Past  
  
*It has now been two days since Red Ribbon, a group dedicated to Colonial Independence, has made demands to free certain colonies never wanting to be with the E.S.U.N. in the first place. Trowa takes an incomplete high-speed shuttle and follows a fighter that could lead them to the Red Ribbons Headquarters. Quatre and Zechs have just arrived to colony X18954, where Duo and Wu-Fei has already arrived waiting for the other Gundam Pilots. As the conflict begins to draw to a conclusion, Heero is on a stolen transport heading towards the colony, and Trant begins to reveal his obsession as he is denied access to the Mobile Armor, Beowulf. Hamilton, Trant's brother, begins to realize that he could be using the Red Ribbon for his own plans, rather than to help the colonies. The date is January 3rd, 201 of the After Colony century.  
  
Episode 4: Neglected By Earth And Space.  
  
*Across the street from the hotel, a small store has been made into the headquarters for the Red Ribbon conflict. Wu-Fei and Sally gives a briefing on what has happened so far as Quatre, Duo, and Noin are brought up to date with the situation. They show them several photographs of the surrounding area.  
  
Sally: As you can see, they have the area sealed off pretty well. This is the only block surrounding the hotel that they did not take control of. Whatever move we make, we have to make it now.  
  
Quatre: With the help I brought along, we should be able to manage a counterstrike against them.  
  
Wu-Fei: That's true, but the problem is the snipers. There are four on each of the three blocks across the street from the hotel. That's twelve in all. With them on top, and the defenses we have to get through inside the hotel, I doubt we'll be able to mount a powerful counter-offensive against them.  
  
Duo: So let's just use an aerial assault against the snipers then. For me, piloting a chopper is no different from piloting a shuttle. Get a gunner on the chopper, and those Snipers are as good as dead.  
  
Noin: Easier said than done. We would have to assume that they have some sort of weapon like a bazooka for situations like that.  
  
Wu-Fei: She's right. This operation was planned out extensively. We have to assume they have prepared for every possible scenario.  
  
Duo: We just have to go with one that they didn't think of planning for then. Wouldn't you agree, Zechs?  
  
*They notice that he isn't in the room with them.  
  
Noin: He must be still outside. He's been worried about Relena before we even got here.  
  
Duo: I'll go get him. You can't blame the fella for being worried. She is his sister after all.  
  
*Duo walks outside and sees Zechs staring at the hotel.  
  
Duo: HEY! You're missing the meeting.  
  
Zechs: Oh.right. I'm coming now.  
  
Duo: .we're going to get her out of there, Zechs.  
  
Zechs: Have we tried negotiating?  
  
Duo: Definitely. But every time we call, they just hang up. They're not going to budge a bit.  
  
Zechs: The colonies would never accept independence under these gross circumstances.  
  
Duo: I know.  
  
*Zechs begins to look around.  
  
Zechs: .so, I see we're one short.  
  
Duo: So you don't know where he is either.  
  
Zechs: We don't exactly have a good history between the both of us. It's only natural that we wouldn't keep in touch. But then again, I guess it would only be natural that he doesn't keep in touch with anyone.  
  
Duo: Guess you're right. But it's not like him to miss a party like this. I'm sure we'll be seeing him.  
  
Zechs: You mean because of Relena?  
  
Duo: Yep.  
  
Zechs: Well, we better get inside.  
  
*They both begin to walk inside the store and Zechs begins to look around again.  
  
Zechs: .we're two people short?  
  
Duo: Oh. Trowa took a shuttle attached to Quatre's ship. He's trailing a fighter. It could be heading to the Red Ribbon Headquarters. But, he should've arrived to the location the fighter was heading towards by now, and is probably just trying to get out of their range before he contacts us.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Meanwhile, in a sector with several different Asteroids, Trowa has anchored his ship with an asteroid close to what he believes could be the Red Ribbon base. Out of their sight, he continues to look on at the mysterious Asteroid noticing small openings within the Asteroid. At this time, he decides to get out of the ship and switch the reserve gas pump over to the main tank, knowing that he most likely won't be spotted.  
  
Trowa: It is a base. There's no question about that. But is it their main base?  
  
*He looks towards the direction of the base.  
  
Trowa: I should be safe as long as I stay here. I have to stay a few more hours to observe. I need to make sure that this base is the actual main Headquarters of the Red Ribbon.  
  
*Meanwhile, inside the base, the pilot for the mobile armor has just arrived and he's getting word that he's not allowed into Beowulf.  
  
Pilot: THAT'S CRAZY! Why am I not allowed in!?  
  
Engineer: Orders from Mr. Trant Clark.  
  
Pilot: But I need to get familiar with the controls. I want to take this up with Richmond at once.  
  
Engineer: Richmond has left Trant in charge of Beowulf.  
  
Pilot: Oh. I thought the pilot was suppose to be in charge of the machine he's suppose to pilot!  
  
Engineer: Not in this case. No one is allowed to touch that mobile armor until we receive permission from either Trant or Richmond.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Time: 10:45  
  
*At the hotel, Relena and Hamilton are watching the news report.  
  
Reporter: Still no developments in the hostage crisis. The terrorists refuse to negotiate with the government. One has to wonder now if the E.S.U.N. will present them an official charter declaring independence for certain colonies. There has so far been no official word from Brussels on whether they are talking with certain colony representatives from colonies that were probably pressured into joining the E.S.U.N. And will the terrorists keep their word and surrender once they see an official charter? Or will they make more demands? With no guarantee that the terrorist group Red Ribbon will keep their word, one has to think that the situation can only get worse before it gets better. Everyone in the Earth Sphere and the colonies awaits a response from the E.S.U.N. as the deadline draws near, and the lives of Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian, and her husband, colony representative Hamilton Clark, hangs in the balance.  
  
Relena: I really wish they wouldn't call them terrorists.  
  
Hamilton: You do?  
  
Relena: They're not terrorists. They're trying to do something for the colonies, but they're just getting desperate and are going about things the wrong way.  
  
*Trant enters the room.  
  
Trant: Why look.it's the cute couple. I hope you two have been behaving. (he looks around the room) I really do think we're being much too generous. I mean look at this. It's a suite for the President, hardly guarded at all except by those Snipers outside.we're treating our freakin hostages like royalty for crying out loud! Well.I guess this is truly an age of Pacifism.  
  
Hamilton: .I take it Richmond doesn't know a lot.  
  
Trant: Heh, just between you and me, he isn't the brightest man around.  
  
*He looks outside the window as if he's admiring the view.  
  
Trant: Richmond.he actually has ties to Royalty. Or he use to.  
  
Hamilton: He does?  
  
Trant: Yes. His late older brother use to be with the Romefeller Foundation. Can you believe it.the man who is trying to lead a revolution is actually an Earth Dweller.  
  
Relena: Why would he care about the colonies then?  
  
Trant: He had a chance to join the Romefeller Foundation. But, when you returned to reclaim your position as the leader of the Sanc Kingdom, he was swept away by your ideas. And, when he learned that those ideas originated from the late pacifist leader, Heero Yuy, he decided to retreat to the colonies. He believed since those ideas originated from the colonies, that they have a better concept on mankind.  
  
Relena: My ideas. Well, if he was swept away, then why is he doing this?  
  
Trant: Well, he was left a lot of money in his will when his brother died in early 196. Around that time, he figured that it wasn't right for people with such "beautiful" ideas to be controlled by the source of all violence, that being the Earth. But, he also believes that it isn't right for such peaceful people to have to fight. So, he decided that he would fight for them, with only having a small handful of colony citizens willing to die for independence. It's funny how the news portrays him as a monster when he's just the opposite. He wouldn't hurt a fly. What he's doing is actually for a righteous cause.  
  
Hamilton: And yet, here you are.a man that has never cared about the colonies, helping out a group dedicated to colony independence. Or is it because someone who inherited so much money from his brother had the power to build your mobile armor.  
  
Trant: My mobile armor?  
  
Hamilton: You're not fooling anyone. What does Richmond actually know about the mobile armor?  
  
Trant: You catch on fast. What he knows is that it's an old OZ project that was suspended due to lack of funds. They had put so much resources into the mobile dolls, that they never could spare anymore. Plus, Tubarov was too much in love with his mobile dolls to consider any other project. It would've given OZ a fighting chance against the Gundams. And when I looked at the diagrams of Beowulf, and added in a new cockpit system into the diagrams, I realized that it could change the face of the war. But I didn't realize that until after Tubarov had sent mobile suits after me. And at that time, I knew he wouldn't be willing to listen to me. But, I was right all along.with the cockpit system in Wing Zero, we could've developed a completely new system.  
  
Hamilton: A new system?  
  
Trant: While the Zero system amplifies a pilot's brainwaves, this system would be controlled by it.  
  
Hamilton: Controlled by the pilots brain waves? I've heard about experiments for systems like that. But it was said that something like that was utterly impossible.  
  
Trant: That's because something like the Zero System wasn't around that time. But this cockpit system that was inside of the Gundam changed everything. Just think, a system without any controls what so ever. Guns, missiles, speed, all controlled by your mind. The mobile dolls did have fast reaction time, but the human minds reaction time is instantaneous! It can beat the mobile dolls. If you just think it, it'll destroy that target just like that. It is an amazing system.  
  
Hamilton: So, you joined Red Ribbon and earned the trust of the leader just to have your dream realized? This is your agenda?  
  
Trant: That's one half.  
  
Hamilton: Then what's the deal? What's the other half?  
  
Trant: Vengeance.  
  
Hamilton: Vengeance?  
  
Trant: That's right.  
  
Hamilton: From who!? There are no enemies in the world so why Vengeance?  
  
Trant: You're wrong. Those who ignored me are my enemies. You and my family for abandoning me.those former officials of OZ who refused to hear me out .those who never thought highly of me and yet just used my talents for their own gain.THOSE WHO REFUSED TO RECOGNIZE MY GENIUS!  
  
*He kicks the closet in the hotel room.  
  
Trant: Zero has showed me who my enemies are. And quite frankly, I have no friends.I HAVE NO FAMILY!  
  
Hamilton: What the hell are you talking about!? We always cared about you.  
  
Trant: You stopped caring about me the day I decided to go back to Earth to join OZ. But then again, you wouldn't understand since you were born in the colonies. I use to like the Earth and despise the colonies for the fact that they would always just talk and never fight, but I realize now that the Earth started my misery.and I like neither of them now.Earth or Space dwellers. They all either ignored me or used me in the end. Just like what Red Ribbon is doing.using me for my talents to build Beowulf. But, little do they know that they're the ones being used.  
  
Hamilton: .you're not worried that we might just tell this to them?  
  
Trant: Richmond trusts me so much that he wouldn't give a damn about what you had to say about me. He would never believe you, and you know it.  
  
Hamilton: Does Richmond intend to kill us when the E.S.U.N. doesn't make the deadline?  
  
Trant: When that happens, he won't be left with any choice. But, if it's too hard for him, I wouldn't mind carrying it out.  
  
Hamilton: You can't be serious!  
  
Trant: My brother.my younger naïve brother, it's not a matter of whether I can pull the trigger on you or not. It's a matter of if I should shoot you first.or let you watch your wife die right before your eyes. Decision decisions.  
  
Hamilton: .You're a monster. You were never like this before. What happened to you?  
  
*He grabs Hamilton by the shirt.  
  
Trant: I opened my eyes.and saw the truth. That's what happened. I simply woke up!  
  
*He throws Hamilton back on the bed.  
  
Trant: I must get going now. I have a feeling that we might have some company. Especially you're boyfriend, Relena.  
  
Relena: Heero!?  
  
Hamilton: Boyfriend!?  
  
Trant: Uh oh. Looks like someone has been hiding a little secret. I'll leave you two to talk alone.  
  
*Trant walks out and closes the door behind him.  
  
Trant: But they could be coming at anytime. Damn it! The worse part is I can't make my move until something actually does happens. What the hell is taking them so long to make their move?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Outside the colony, Heero gets out of his ship and proceeds to the colony on his own.  
  
Heero: I can't get in through the docking bay. I'll have to get in through the service tunnels.  
  
*He reaches a platform where the entrance to the service tunnels are. He notices an electronic lock so he takes out a device and puts it on the lock. Seconds later, four numbers appear and the door is unlocked. Heero enters the colony through the service tunnels and begin to make his way to the surface.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Episode 5: The Shot That Brought Despair

New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Vengeance From The Past  
  
*Trant's true intentions begin to surface. Feeling that he's neglected by all those around him, he decides that he'll use his Mobile Armor to satisfy his need for vengeance. And he also makes a promise for his own brother's death, along with Relena's. As the other Gundam pilot's along with Noin and Sally tries to hatch a plan to get the hostages out, Trowa is hiding along the side of a asteroid spying on the enemy base. And Heero has finally entered the colony through the service entrance, and now begins to make his way to the surface. The date is January 3rd, After Colony 201. With the deadline only a day away, a move must be made now.  
  
Episode 5: The shot that brought despair.  
  
*On the top of a news building, a helicopter get ready to take off from the roof as the pilot awaits the anchorman. As he's smoking a cigarette, a gun is pointed to the back of the pilot's head.  
  
Heero: I need you to take me to the hotel where the hostage crisis is taking place.  
  
Pilot: Well.uhhhh, that's where I'm planning on.going.but you see.the reporter.  
  
Heero: There isn't time.  
  
Pilot: Ok, ok, ok, ok. Umm.could you stop pointing the gun at me?  
  
Heero: I will.once we've taken off.  
  
Pilot: (in a state of shock).yea. Ok.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Back outside the hotel, the others prepare a plan to rescue the hostages.  
  
Sally: These three buildings on the left, right, and behind the hotel have four snipers each. It will be near impossible to raid the hotel without getting picked off. So our first objective will be to take out these snipers. Now, we only have enough men to spare to take out two out of the three groups of snipers, which leaves four remaining.  
  
Duo: What're we going to do about those four?  
  
Sally: Thanks to Quatre bringing the Maganac Corps with him, he can send some men to this third building to take out the third group of snipers. We were able to sneak the men into the three buildings where the snipers are. Six men each.  
  
Wu-Fei: Entering the building will go as followed. There are two entrances. Front, and the east side entrance. Quatre will lead the othe half of the Maganac Corps. and infiltrate the East Side. Me and Zechs will lead a group into the front entrance. The only entry procedure left will be the roof.  
  
Duo: The roof?  
  
Wu-Fei: That's right. We need at least two people to propel themselves down to the roof from a helicopter that will be flying over the hotel.  
  
Duo: What about the worries of being shot down by the bazooka men on the roof. As a matter of fact, the guys that go to attack the snipers will be in danger by those men on the roof of the hotel.  
  
Wu-Fei: We commandeered a news chopper.  
  
Duo: Are you allowed to do that?  
  
Wu-Fei: Preventers have to take the necessary measures to handle these type of situations. The two people will fire at the bazooka men from the roof at the same time the snipers are being taken out. We confirmed at least two bazooka men. Now all we need is two people.  
  
Duo: I'll go  
  
Noin: Me too.  
  
Wu-Fei: Are you both sure?  
  
*They both nod their heads.  
  
Wu-Fei: Ok then. After you secure the roof, your main objective will be to infiltrate from the roof and find the Presidential Suite. The building has 8 floors. The Suite should be on the 6th floor. We don't know if defenses are tight on the upper floors.so be careful.  
  
Sally: Now this just leaves one more problem.  
  
Quatre: Problem?  
  
Sally: We can't just go running up to them expecting to take them out easily. We need some sort of distraction.  
  
Zechs: So.what will that distraction be?  
  
Sally: .we don't know yet.  
  
Duo: Don't know? So the plan isn't complete yet.  
  
Wu-Fei: It's almost complete. Relax, we're going to pull this off well before tomorrow. Sally, has there been any transmission from Trowa?  
  
Sally: No. We've heard nothing from him.  
  
Quatre: I don't get it. He should've been here a long time ago.  
  
Noin: uhh.you guys. I think Red Ribbon is making another move. Look at the T.V. screen  
  
Wu-Fei: What?  
  
Reporter: We repeat.this channel, the channel 6 chopper, has been hijacked. It happened ten minutes ago during final preparations for take off on the roof of Harrison production where it would've taken off and brought you live coverage of the hostage crisis. The identity of the hijacker, and whether he's working with the Red Ribbon is unknown at the moment.  
  
Sally: Looks like that's how members of the Red Ribbon are going to escape if worst comes to worst.  
  
Duo: This is too much publicity for them. Why would the Red Ribbon do something this drastic?  
  
Zechs: .actually, I think it's the diversion we've been waiting for.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Back inside the hotel, Trant watches the report from another room.  
  
Trant: Richmond would never order this. Nor would we do something this foolish. Hmm.looks like one of them are starting to make their move.  
  
*Richmond walks in. Trant changes the channel immediately.  
  
Richmond: Anything new?  
  
Trant: No sir. Nothing new to report. Just the same old Red Ribbon is evil news report.  
  
Ford: Yes.the E.S.U.N. would use propaganda like that.  
  
Trant: I've also checked with our men at the spaceport. There's a spaceship ready for us. And the chopper is at an airfield near by. If necessary, it could be here in five minutes. And I made sure the chopper was equipped with bulletproof windows. We can expect the authorities to be trying to take pot shots at us while we're boarding.  
  
Ford: Very good. I only hope it won't come down to that plan. I'm confident that the government will grant us our freedom.  
  
Trant: .yes. You're right. If you excuse me.  
  
*He leaves the room.  
  
Trant: Fool. Only a fool would think the E.S.U.N. will give into these demands. They're going to make their move shortly. I can tell. Too bad that old fool can't recognize that.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*15 mins later  
  
Wu-Fei: I hope you were right about calling those six men out of one of those buildings.  
  
Zechs: Trust me on this.  
  
Sally: There's the chopper.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Heero: Good. Those snipers won't bother looking at a news chopper. Does this chopper have a ladder?  
  
Pilot: Yea.  
  
Heero: I'm going to climb down to that building across the street from the building with those snipers.  
  
Pilot: Umm.yea sure. I'll keep it steady.  
  
Heero: Thanks.  
  
Pilot: Hey. Are you with the military?  
  
Heero: Not exactly.  
  
Pilot: Oh.  
  
*The ladder is set outside the helicopter and Heero begins to climb down it. The others begin to notice someone climbing down.  
  
Wu-Fei: .heh, why does he always have to do things the hard way.  
  
Sally: Tell the pilot to have our chopper take off immediately. Everyone prepare to proceed with the operation on my mark.  
  
Wu-Fei: That's are cue, Zech. Are you sure it was a good idea to call those men out of that building.  
  
Zechs: We need the strength to get into the front entrance. Besides, they might just get into Heero's way.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*The news chopper begins to fly away as Heero, unnoticed by the snipers, is on the roof of a building across the street from one of the buildings with the snipers.  
  
Heero: That open window looks like a good target. It's right under the roof.  
  
*He takes out what looks like a gun with a grappling hook and shoots it towards the open window. It hooks onto the ledge of the window and he flings himself over to the building. He climbs up the building to the window and unhooks the grappling hook which has dug itself into the wall for a better grip. Seeing that he can still climb up, he continues to make his way to the roof. There, he sees four men with guns looking the opposite direction. Back inside the hotel, Trant is in the hallway looking out the window towards the building Heero is on. He suddenly sees one gunman get hit in the back by Heero. As he continues to look on, he sees Heero flip another gunman over and kick the rifle out of the hands of the third gunman. The fourth gunman aims his rifle towards Heero but before he can fire, Heero takes out his pistol and shoots the sniper rifle out of his hand. Scared, the gunman runs towards the door leaving the other three behind unconscious. Heero hides behind the crates setup by the snipers as the two bazooka men on the roof across the street runs over to see what all the commotion is. The other snipers begin to have their targets set on the building where they see three snipers down and one missing.  
  
Sniper 1: What the hell is going on?  
  
Sniper 2: How the hell am I suppose to know. It doesn't look like they made their move yet. But, someone is on that roof.probably behind the crates.  
  
*The two bazooka men continue to look on as they notice the crates.  
  
Guard 1: .hey. The crates.  
  
Guard 2: I see. He could be hiding behind there.  
  
Guard 1: Heh.bad move.  
  
*The guards aims their bazooka's towards the crates. They suddenly hear gunfire as they look down to see what's going on. What they see are the Preventers attacking the guards at the front and rear entrance.  
  
Guard 1: Holy hell. They're attacking.  
  
*They suddenly hear gunfire from the roofs and notice that Preventers are overrunning the remaining guards.  
  
Guard 1: HEY! YOU FIRE AT ONE GROUP, I'LL FIRE AT THE SECOND!  
  
Guard 2: GOTCHA!  
  
*Suddenly, one of them is hit in the leg and he falls to the ground. The second guard notices it and turns around to see Heero aiming the sniper rifle at him. Befoe he can react, he is also shot in the leg. Trant witnesses all of this from the window he's at.  
  
Trant: Hmph. A very persistent young fellow.  
  
*Heero looks at the building and notices Trant looking at him from one of the buildings.  
  
Heero: THERE HE IS!  
  
*He aims the sniper rifle towards Trant. Trant notices Heero aiming at him and moves out of the way right before Heero fires. The shot goes through the window and pierces the wall.  
  
Trant: How cheap. Trying to kill me from long distance. But now.the E.S.U.N. is definitely making their move. Now is the time to make mine.  
  
*Heero drop the sniper rifle and notices there's no good spots to fire the grappling hook at.  
  
Heero: I'll have to use the suction plug for this one. And aim right at one of the windows.  
  
*The other Preventer agents have secured the last two rooftops and Rasid, who is leading the Maganac group, contacts Quatre.  
  
Rasid: Master Quatre, we have secured the rooftops.  
  
Quatre: Good. I wish we could say the same, but it hasn't been easy to break through the Eastside entrance.  
  
Rasid: We'll be down there in a moment. Also.there appears to be someone else helping us out up here.  
  
Quatre: Probably a Preventer.  
  
Rasid: He's not dressed like one. Looks like someone from one of the photographs you showed me.  
  
Quatre: What? Can it be Heero?  
  
*At the front entrance, the Preventers fight a fierce battle with the Red Ribbon as Wu-Fei and Zechs notices someone flinging himself to the hotel.  
  
Wu-Fei: Looks like Heero broke through. Wish it was that easy for us.  
  
Zechs: Sally.are Grenade launchers in position?  
  
Sally: They're ready to fire at any time.  
  
Zechs: Have them fire right across their nose.  
  
*Suddenly, several grenades goes hurling over their heads and impacts right in front of the Red Ribbon forces, injuring several of them. The Red Ribbon forces begin to move back inside the hotel.  
  
Wu-Fei: We've got them on the run. LET'S GO!  
  
*They all begin charging the Red Ribbon forces firing at them as Quatre and the Maganac Corps. are also beginning to break through. Back inside the hotel, Trant runs into Richmond's room.  
  
Trant: Sir.worst has come to worst.  
  
Ford: I know that.  
  
Trant: We must leave at once. The chopper will be here in moments and I have two guards waiting for you outside.  
  
Ford: What about you?  
  
Trant: I'm coming. Just give me a minute. I must get the laptop. It has logs of all the calls made to our base.  
  
Ford: You're right. Make sure you hurry it up.  
  
Trant: I will. And make sure you take the staircase at the East side.  
  
Ford: Why there?  
  
Trant: Trust me on this.  
  
Ford: .all right.  
  
*Ford walks out of the door where he is escorted with the two guards to through the hallway. Trant heads the other way to the Presidential Suite.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hamilton: So.that's all he was.  
  
Relena: Yes. I'll admit.I had some attraction towards him.but we were two completely different people. And we were both on completely different paths.it was the best for both of us.  
  
Hamilton: Do you still think about him?  
  
Relena: .sometimes. I just wonder what he's doing. I can never really imagine someone like him living a normal life though.  
  
Hamilton: You know.it's only a matter of time before we're freed.  
  
Relena: I know. It's finally coming to an end. Our son, Reginald.I was worried I would never get to see him again.  
  
Hamilton: You think we should walk out right now?  
  
Relena: Let's not. We'll be safer here.  
  
Hamilton: Yea.I guess you're right.  
  
*They both embrace each other waiting anxiously for the Preventers to break through that door.  
  
Relena: You know.I'm much too use to this by now. I've been thinking about resigning my position as Vice-Foreign Minister.  
  
Hamilton: What about the colonies? I thought you stayed on as Vice-Foreign Minister for them.  
  
Relena: I stayed on to assure the colonies, help keep peace for both, earthlings and colony citizens, and make a difference in life.  
  
Hamilton: And you have made a difference. Look at what you helped build.  
  
Relena: No.I only helped point mankind in the right direction. The people are the one's responsible for building this peaceful world. Or, at least I hope it's peaceful.  
  
Hamilton: It is. Yes, there will always be those that have their own different views of what a peaceful place should be.but thanks to you.you helped achieve total pacifism.  
  
Relena: This is total pacifism? No.there's no such thing. I realize that now. There will always be those causing problems and disrupting the peace. But.this is as close as mankind has ever gotten to it. And it wasn't because of me, but because they wanted it that badly. And even if they don't achieve total pacifism.this is as close as they have ever come to it. And that's good enough.  
  
Hamilton: But you did help out somewhat. Don't you want to continue to at least help make a difference?  
  
Relena: There's more than enough people to do that. I just.I just want to live a normal life from now on. That's something I've never had before.  
  
Hamilton: .ok. If that's what you want, then I support you completely. Whatever you decide is fine by me.  
  
*They see the doorknob begin to turn.  
  
Hamilton: They've come!  
  
*The door opens and Trant enters the room.  
  
Trant: AH.sounds of gunfire. Truly a world of total pacifism.  
  
Hamilton: You've lost Trant. (He stands up) Preventers are storming the hotel. It's over.  
  
Trant: You're wrong. Now, it begins.  
  
*Back outside, Duo and Noin are dropped off on the roof by the news chopper.  
  
Duo: Looks like someone already beat us to the punch.  
  
Noin You think it's him?  
  
Duo: Probably. Here, we'll take this staircase over here.  
  
*Duo and Noin goes through a door to begin making their way down the western staircase. Meanwhile, at the other staircase, Richmond awaits at the entrance towards the roof as he awaits to hear a transmission on his radio saying the chopper has arrived. Back inside the hotel room, Hamilton tries to talk some sense into his brother.  
  
Hamilton: Begins? How does it begin?  
  
Trant: I needed a way to get out of here, and now I do.  
  
Hamilton: You're talking about your precious mobile armor?  
  
Trant: That's right.  
  
Hamilton: What're you hoping to accomplish through Beowulf?  
  
Trant: .to make everyone pay for ignoring me.  
  
Hamilton: Make everyone pay? That is what this is all about? I mean for real? No desire to try and advance military technology? No desire to rule the E.S.U.N.? I mean how many people is everyone, Trant!? How many people are going to have to die because of your anger!?  
  
Trant: My goal was to try and advance military technology once.but I was ignored when I tried to do so. This is my way of dealing with my anger. This is the path Zero has given to me.  
  
Hamilton: Zero? ZERO!? Are you telling me that not only are you a cross between a cartoonish "let's kill everyone villain" and a psychotic nutcase that has gone completely mad all because the world pissed him off.  
  
Trant: Did you cartoonish?  
  
Hamilton: .but also, that you're taking orders from a machine?  
  
Trant: I am not cartoonish or psychotic..nor am I taking orders from a machine.  
  
Hamilton: Isn't this what Zero told you to do?  
  
Trant: This is the path that Zero guided me towards.  
  
Hamilton: That's not the same thing as taking orders from a machine?  
  
Trant: Zero pointed me towards a direction and I chose it. I chose out of my own free will.  
  
Hamilton: I find that hard to believe, brother. It just seems like you're being controlled!  
  
Trant: I'M NOT BEING CONTROLLED! ZERO SHOWED ME THAT I WAS BEING IGNORED!  
  
Hamilton: There you go with Zero told you this again! Open your eyes.a machine is controlling you're future.  
  
Trant: That's not true!  
  
Hamilton: Tell me.how many people will have to die to satisfy you and Zero?  
  
Trant: Just shut up!  
  
Hamilton: How many people will have to die just to make Zero happy!? How many people do you intend on killing on your insane rampage, just to satisfy a machine controlling your mind!  
  
Trant: Is that what you think? Do you really want to find out? LET'S SEE IF IT JUST TAKES ONE!  
  
*He takes out a gun and points it towards his brother's head. Before he can say anything, Trant pulls the trigger and blood splatters all over Trant's clothing as he has just shot his own brother dead. Relena screams in horror seeing her husband die. She runs to his lifeless body.  
  
Relena: NOOO! HAMILTON, WAKE UP! OH GOD NO, DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN. HAMILTON!!!  
  
*Trant looks down at Relena who holds her husbands lifeless body in her arms.  
  
Trant: I did him a favor. I decided that he shouldn't have to watch his wife die after all. But don't worry. You'll be with him shortly.  
  
*He points the gun towards Relena as she gets up.  
  
Relena: You monster. We were going to live a normal life together. We were going to grow old, raise our son, die together.but you took that away.  
  
Trant: Oh please. You're barely breaking my heart.  
  
Relena: You killed your own brother. You pointed that gun towards his head point and shot him point blank.without hesitation.  
  
Trant: I didn't hesitate because I didn't see him as my brother anymore. Or did you just so happen to miss me saying that while you were in your dream world? Reality can be very cruel compared to the world you want, Queen Relena.  
  
*She looks in horror as Trant begins to slowly pull the trigger. Suddenly, he hears a click behind him.  
  
Trant: Heero.Yuy.  
  
*He turns around to see Heero pointing a gun at him. He points his gun at Heero.  
  
Relena: Heero!  
  
*He see Relena behind him, with her husbands blood all over her clothes, and her husband Hamilton, lying dead on the floor.  
  
Heero: .Trant Clark.  
  
Trant: I don't recall ever saying my name to you. Somebody must've been doing his homework.  
  
Heero: Why'd you do it Trant? Why did you kill your own brother?  
  
Trant: You even know that much. Well, I'd tell you the entire story.but I really don't feel like it and it's not my fault that you've been missing the show the past two days.  
  
Heero: The Zero System made you crazy.didn't it?  
  
Trant: WHY DOES EVEYONE SAY THAT? I mastered the system you idiot. Just like you did.  
  
Heero: You didn't master it. I mastered it because I was able to control myself. But look at yourself.  
  
Trant: Zero opened my eyes. Heero, you should know what I'm talking about.  
  
Heero: .I said to myself I would never kill again. But you obviously show no mercy to anyone, even your own brother. I shouldn't show you any either.  
  
*He begins to slowly pull the trigger.  
  
Trant: It's nice to have a family.  
  
Heero: What?  
  
Trant: I said, it's nice to have a family. A wife. A son. It would be a shame if something were to happen to them.  
  
*He has an angered look on his face.  
  
Trant: Hear me out for a second, if you will. You're not the only one that does their homework. You have a wife, named Sandra. And a son, Akihiro is it? An infant son at that. Even you managed to live a normal life of all people.  
  
Relena: Heero.a wife.and son?  
  
Heero: Where are you getting at?  
  
Trant: Let's play a little game. Now, that clock says 2:58:45. Almost a minute away from 3 o'clock. Now, if you're unlucky, chances are that your wife is receiving a package right now. And in that package is a little.oh, how should I put this, explosive gift.  
  
Heero: You lie!  
  
Trant: Do I? Now here's the game. If I did send your family a bomb, that clock will beep at 3 o'clock. But, could I be trying to distract you? Maybe I didn't set that clock, and I'm just trying to have you take your eyes off of me for a split second so I can shoot you first. Or maybe, I'm not bluffing.  
  
*Heero's hands begin to tremble.  
  
Trant: You want to shoot me.but now your attention is elsewhere. Look at your hands. But am I bluffing, or is your family really going to die? We'll find out in 25 seconds.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Meanwhile, at the same time, a doorbell rings and Sandra opens the door.  
  
Delivery man: Package for.Akihiro Yuy?  
  
Sandra: For my son?  
  
Delivery: Seems like it. If you would sign here.  
  
Sandra: Of course.  
  
*At the same time, Heero has a frantic look on his face as it is 15 seconds until 3 o'clock. Sandra walks up to the cradle.  
  
Sandra: Hey, Akihiro. You got a package. Oh.from your grandmother. Let's see what's in here.  
  
*She begins to open the package.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*5.4.3.2.1.the clock beeps.  
  
Trant: Oh, isn't that a shame. Looks like you lose.  
  
Heero: noo.NOOOO!  
  
*Heero fires his gun but his bullet misses Trant as he fires back at Heero. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Meanwhile.  
  
Sandra: Aw..that's so nice of your grandmother. A teddy bear.  
  
*She picks up her son into her arms.  
  
Sandra: This is for you. Oh yes it is.  
  
*Her son holds the teddy bear in his arms as she carries him around.  
  
Sandra: We gotta call up and thank her later on. Oh yes we do.  
  
*She walks into the living room and sees the T.V. which is turned off.  
  
Sandra: .what am I going to find on that television set?  
  
*She turns on the television and sees a news report on.  
  
Reporter: It appears the conflict is coming to an end as authorities have most of the building under their control. There is no official word on if the hostages have been rescued yet.  
  
Sandra: What about Heero? IS HE ALIVE? Is he going to keep his.promise?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Back at the hotel, the gun Heero was holding is shot out of his hand.  
  
Trant: Isn't that amazing. You have no idea how long it took me to master a shot like that. I could've killed you right there and then.but I just wanted to see that look on your face a bit longer.  
  
*Duo and Noin are now just one floor under the Presidential Suite.  
  
Duo: Looks like Heero must've cleared the way.  
  
Noin: Oh god.I hope Relena is all right.  
  
*She's suddenly shot in the back of her leg and falls to the ground.  
  
Duo: MS. NOIN!  
  
*He drags her around the corner and takes over behind the wall from three guards.  
  
Duo: Are you all right Noin?  
  
Noin: I'm fine. They just got me in my leg. I'll be all right.  
  
Duo: Those bastards!  
  
*He takes a grenade out and throws it at the three guards. They try to run as fast as they can but are caught in the explosion and killed instantly.  
  
Duo: Come on Noin. We have to keep going.  
  
Noin: I'll only slow you down.  
  
Duo: I'm not going to leave you here!  
  
Noin: Just go. Your number one priority should be rescuing the hostages.  
  
Duo: But.  
  
Noin: GO NOW!  
  
Duo: .damn it!  
  
*Duo heads towards the staircase, leaving Noin behind. Back at the hotel room.  
  
Heero: Oh.my.god.  
  
*Heero drops to his knees.  
  
Trant: Look at yourself. Pathetic. You actually let your emotions take you over. That's not like you, Heero. I guess becoming a family man can really change a man. And how do you know I was tell the truth in the first place? Maybe it was all a bluff. Well, I guess you'll only find out if you see your wife and kid in hell with you.  
  
*Meanwhile, Duo approaches the Presidential suite.  
  
Duo: There's three entrances. West, East, and North side entrance to the Presidential Suite. Which one should I take.  
  
*As he turns the corner, he notices the North entrance door is left wide open.  
  
Duo: Open? Did they get out?  
  
*He slowly walks to the open door. He takes a peak at what's inside and notices Trant holding a gun towards Heero, who is on his knees.  
  
Duo: No way. Is he in trouble?  
  
Trant: You've lost that killer instinct. What a pathetic way for a man to die, on his knees. Especially for you, Heero.  
  
Duo: Gotta move now!  
  
*Duo comes out of hiding and shoots Trant in the arm. That shot makes him drop his gun.  
  
Trant: What the hell?  
  
*He sees Duo pointing a gun at him. He looks at him closely and realizes who he is.  
  
Trant: YOU! I'm surprised a man like you were able to get here too. Knowing your history, I figured you would just screw up on your way here.  
  
Duo: I guess you figured wrong. Hey Heero.are you all right bud?  
  
*He notices a dead man right behind Trant, and blood all over Trant's clothes.  
  
Duo: Did you do this, Trant!?  
  
Trant: Oh god. I really think I've talked long enough now.  
  
*He drops a grenade out of his pocket and it rolls toward Heero. Duo is distracted by it and Trant begins to run out of the room. Duo tries to shoot him on his way but misses him.  
  
Duo: DAMN! Look out Heero!  
  
*He runs and pushes Heero out of the way. The grenade explodes, but it's a very small explosion compared to what a grenade should have.  
  
Duo: He used that grenade mainly as a decoy. But the explosion could've still killed you, Heero.  
  
*He sees a frightened look on Heero's face.  
  
Duo: Heero.come on. Snap out of it! Is Relena all right?  
  
Heero: I.I.  
  
*Duo turns around and sees Relena laying on the floor.  
  
Duo: Oh no! We're too late.  
  
*He runs over to her body and realizes that she's already dead.  
  
Duo: A shot right into the chest. Trant did this, didn't he!  
  
Heero: My.my shot.  
  
Duo: Huh? What was that, Heero?  
  
*He remembers the shot that he fired at Trant and also ses the image of his shot hitting Relena in the chest.  
  
Heero: I missed Trant.and shot her by accident. I.I killed her.  
  
Duo: What? No way, this can't be happening.  
  
Heero stares at Relena's lifeless body.  
  
Heero: I only wanted to help her. Oh god, what've I done. I.I didn't mean to.  
  
  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Episode 6: Walking The Path Of Zero

New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Vengeance From The Past.  
  
*After Colony 194  
  
*Heero jumps over the fence of a base and falls onto the grass laughing. There, a little girl with her dog comes up to him.  
  
Girl: Hi there, are you lost?  
  
*He looks at the girl.  
  
Girl: I said are you lost.  
  
Heero: I've been lost since the day I was born.  
  
Girl: Oh. That's so sad. Well, I'm not lost at all. I'm taking Mary out for a walk.  
  
*Heero looks at the girl patting her dog. While she pats him, she hands Heero a flower.  
  
Girl: Here. I'll give you this flower.  
  
*The little girl runs off with her dog as Heero sits there staring at the flower. Later that night, Heero presses a button that triggers several explosions in the base.  
  
Heero: Mission Complete.  
  
*He begins to walk away, but an explosion from Leo topples over another Leo. Heero notices the Leo about to fall on top of an apartment building across the street from the base. Stunned, he runs over to the building but is helpless to do anything as the Leo explodes while crashing into the building. The next day, he walks over to where the wreckage is. Within the rubble of the destroyed apartment complex, is the dog that the little girl was with, lying dead. He picks up the dog and with the flower in his hand and the dog in his arms, he walks away from the wreckage.  
  
*He has carried this tragic memory with him for years to come. And just when it seems like he's finally starting to live life, tragedy finds him yet again.  
  
*After Colony 201  
  
*5.4.3.2.1.the clock beeps.  
  
Trant: Oh, isn't that a shame. Looks like you lose.  
  
Heero: noo.NOOOO!  
  
*Heero fires his gun but his bullet misses Trant and hits Relena in the chest. At the same time, Trant fires back at Heero and shoots the gun out of his hand.  
  
Trant: Isn't that amazing. You have no idea how long it took me to master a shot like that. I could've killed you right there and then.but I just wanted to see that look on your face a bit longer.  
  
*He looks behind Trant and see Relena with her hand on her fatal wound. He realizes that his bullet, meant for Trant, has hit Relena instead.  
  
Heero: .RELENA!  
  
*She looks back at Heero with a scared look.  
  
Relena: Heero.help me.  
  
*She falls to the ground. Trant looks behind him.  
  
Trant: Hmm.well, I can't blame you for doing so. She was starting to get on my nerves too.  
  
Heero: Oh.my.god.  
  
*Heero drops to his knees.  
  
*With Preventers already storming the hotel at this point, and Hamilton already dead by the hands of his own brother, Trant, Heero fires a fatal shot that was suppose to be meant for Trant. But instead, Relena is killed by Heero's bullet. Moments later, he would be rescued by Duo Maxwell, but Trant would escape. As Duo is shocked to see the bodies of both, Relena and Hamilton, he is even more stunned to hear who killed Relena. Relena is dead, killed by the one man whose intentions were pure, but would instead make a tragic mistake.  
  
Episode 6: Walking The Path Of Zero.  
  
*Trant manages to catch up with Richmond waiting at the entrance to the roof.  
  
Trant: Why are you still here?  
  
Richmond: We're waiting for the transmission.  
  
*A message comes through on the radio.  
  
Voice: This is sparrow approaching the hotel.  
  
Trant: Sparrow. There are men currently on the surrounding roofs of the hotel. Deal with them.  
  
Sparrow: I see them. I'll take them out right now.  
  
Richmond: Take them out?  
  
*On one of the roofs, Rasid who led the attack on one of the rooftops is about to head down to the hotel itself to help Quatre. He notices a helicopter flying their way.  
  
Rasid: Rasid here. I've spotted a second helicopter heading this way. Looks to be an army type.  
  
Sally: We didn't ask for an army helicop.oh my god! GET EVERYONE OFF THE ROOFTOPS NOW! IT'S NOT OURS!  
  
Rasid: We'll shoot it down then.  
  
Sally But if it's a military Helicopter it could have.  
  
*She suddenly hears gunfire from the roofs.  
  
Sally: you fools!  
  
*On the rooftops, the Maganac Corps. on one rooftop, and the Preventer agents on the other, both begin firing at the helicopter.  
  
Pilot: You idiots. I have two here, one for each group.  
  
*Hovering over the hotel it faces the Preventer Agents and fires a missile at them. The rooftop explodes and all of the agents die instantly with some of the bodies thrown off the roof from the explosion, along with debris.  
  
Rasid: DAMN! What the hell was I thinking? EVERYONE FALL BACK!  
  
*The helicopter faces the Maganac Corps.  
  
Rasid: Oh no. We're too late.  
  
*The helicopter fires its second missile and the rooftop explodes instantly. Rasid is blown off the rooftop and falls to the ground while the others die in he explosion. Inside the hotel, Quatre with the rest of the Maganac Corps., hears the explosions.  
  
Quatre: What was that?  
  
Abdul: Sounded like explosions, but from where?  
  
*They both run over to a nearby window and looks up to see the rooftop across the street blown away.  
  
Abdul: What the hell happened up there?  
  
*Quatre looks down to see the debris and notices Rasid's body lying on the ground.  
  
Quatre: NO! RASID!  
  
Abdul: Rasid? NO WAY! It can't be! He must've been blown away.  
  
Quatre: Rasid.RASID!  
  
*He begins to bang on the window.  
  
Abdul: Quatre, you must get a hold of yourself.  
  
Quatre: But.it's Rasid. THEY KILLED HIM DAMMIT! THEY KILLED THEM ALL! DAMN THEM!  
  
*He continues to bang on the window and the glass begins to break as blood drips from his hand, cut from the glass.  
  
Abdul: Quatre, we have to keep moving. We're expected to meet up with the others and secure the last two floors above the Presidential Suite.  
  
Quatre: I.I have rescued him.at MO-III. They all trusted me with their lives. IT'S NOT FAIR!  
  
*Abdul slaps him in the face.  
  
Abdul: Now is not the time to go to pieces Master Quatre. Everyone here, including myself, are feeling the same grief your feeling as well. They were our comrades. Everyone here is feeling the exact pain your feeling. But we can't go to pieces.  
  
Quatre: You guys.I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me bringing you guys with me.  
  
Abdul: STOP BLAMING THIS ON YOURSELF! NOT EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT!  
  
Quatre: I'm.I'm so sorry.  
  
*Abdul looks outside the window again.  
  
Abdul: You have no reason to apologize. But still, I can't believe these bastards could do such a thing. We'll get them back for Rasid and the others that were lost!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Trant, Richmond, and the two guards exit to the rooftop where the helicopter has already landed. Richmond looks in horror at all the dead bodies.  
  
Richmond: WHAT HAPPENED HERE?  
  
Trant: We took care of the enemy.  
  
Richmond: The enemy? A military chopper! You used rockets on those poor souls!  
  
Trant: Poor souls? They would've tried to kill us if we had walked out here with them alive.  
  
Richmond: I never approved of this!  
  
Trant: You put me in charge of finding the best method of escape.  
  
Richmond: BUT THIS IS OVER STEPPING YOUR BOUNDRIES!  
  
Trant: I'm only thinking of our survival and the survival of the Red Ribbon. In situations like this our lives come first.  
  
Richmond: But.you slaughtered them.  
  
Trant: Ford, the Earth Sphere Unified Nations have attacked us rather than giving into our demands. That is their declaration of war. We are at war now, Richmond.  
  
Richmond: .war?  
  
Trant: That's right.  
  
Richmond: No.you're wrong. We have to be a military organization to be at war. We're just guilty of murder.  
  
Trant: If you were worried about killing people then you should've never given the guards guns in the first place.  
  
Richmond: I never thought it would come to this.  
  
Trant: Get in. We have to hurry.  
  
*Richmond walks into the helicopter.  
  
Richmond: So Trant.I guess people from OZ never change, do they.  
  
*He looks at Richmond shocked of what he has heard from him as the helicopter takes off.  
  
Trant: If that's your opinion. {But I have changed. I've changed for the best of myself now. He's wrong yet again.} Have we secured the spaceport?  
  
Helicopter Pilot: The spaceport is currently under our control. There's a small high-speed shuttle ready for you and Mr. Richmond to escape the colony.  
  
Trant: Good. Looks like we'll have to go with Beowulf after all.  
  
Richmond: {Trant, I thought you were working with me to save the colonies. I trusted you. Are you doing this for your own Agenda's? Or do you think this is what I intended?}  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In the Presidential Suite, tears falls out of Heero's eyes as he hangs over Relena's body.  
  
Heero: Why.why does this have to happen? WHAT HAVE I DONE!?  
  
Duo: Heero, get a grip of yourself. You never meant for this to happen.  
  
Heero: But it did. And I was the one that killed her.  
  
*He begins to cry over Relena's body.  
  
Duo: Man.I've never seen him like this before.  
  
*He hears footsteps coming his way.  
  
Duo: Oh great. Don't tell me more enemies.  
  
*He rushes out of the room and points his gun at Wu-Fei and Zechs.  
  
Duo: Geez. You scared the living hell out of me.  
  
Wu-Fei: Where's Noin?  
  
Duo: She's catching up. She got shot in the leg, but she'll be fine.  
  
Zechs: She got shot? What about Relena?  
  
Duo: Zechs.  
  
*He grabs Duo by the shirt.  
  
Zechs: Is she alive?  
  
Duo: .I'm sorry Zechs.  
  
Zechs: NO!  
  
*He runs into the room and sees Heero over Relena's body.  
  
Heero: Zechs.  
  
*He runs over to Relena's lifeless body and holds her into his arms.  
  
Zechs: Oh god no. Wake up Relena.WAKE UP! You can't be dead. You're too pure of a person to die. Please.WAKE UP!  
  
*He looks at her helplessly knowing that he can't save her now.  
  
Zechs: Why.why did your life always have to be like this? Why did it have to end like this?  
  
*He begins to cry over the lost of his younger sister.  
  
Heero: Zechs.I.  
  
Duo: He tried to rescue her in time. But, he was too late.  
  
Zechs: It's ok Heero. It's not your fault. You're not the one that killed her.  
  
Heero: But.  
  
*Duo taps Heero's shoulders.  
  
Duo: Heero.it's ok. Just let it be.  
  
*He whispers to him.  
  
Duo: Now is not the time to tell him that. Not for him, nor you.  
  
Wu-Fei: .I can't believe we were too late. Damn them.  
  
*They all hear someone outside.  
  
Wu-Fei: Who's that?  
  
*Noin drags herself into the room. Wu-Fei runs over to help her up.  
  
Duo: Noin! How's your leg?  
  
Noin: I'll be fine. Were we able to.oh my god.  
  
*She notices Hamilton's body laying on the ground and Relena being held in Zech's arms.  
  
Noin: We failed.our mission failed. Ms Relena.and her husband.  
  
Wu-Fei: Everyone having a hard time believing this.  
  
*A transmission comes in on Wu-Fei's radio.  
  
Sally: So, did we rescue them?  
  
Wu-Fei: Negative.our mission failed.  
  
Sally: WHAT? Do you mean.  
  
Wu-Fei: I'm afraid so.  
  
Sally: Oh no. That can't be.  
  
Wu-Fei: I hope things are better out there.  
  
Sally: I'm afraid not. Those explosions that you probably heard came from a military helicopter. It fired rockets onto the two rooftops we sent men to. None of them survived.  
  
Wu-Fei: .THAT'S TWELVE PEOPLE!  
  
Sally: I know.  
  
Wu-Fei: .they're so vicious.  
  
Sally: It gets worst. They've captured this colony's spaceport.  
  
Wu-Fei: They intend to escape! I don't care how, but recapture the spaceport before they get away.  
  
Sally: Preventer agents are already on the scene.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*The helicopter approaches the spaceport were outside a fierce gun battle rages on between the two sides.  
  
Helicopter Pilot: Blast it. There's no safe area to land.  
  
Trant: You have the chain gun loaded?  
  
Helicopter Pilot: Just as you ordered.  
  
Trant: Go in low. I'll fire the chain gun.  
  
Richmond: That is strictly forbidden!  
  
Trant: We need to hold back the authorities. Do you have any better idea?  
  
*Richmond realizes that he won't be able to convince Trant not to use the machine gun.  
  
Trant: Ok. Take us in low. Mr. Richmond, I suggest you stay as far back as possible, to make sure you won't get hit. {I'll go through the pits of hell if I have to. I won't let these fools stop me from getting to Beowulf now.)  
  
*Meanwhile, the leader of the raid on the spaceport is on the radio with Sally.  
  
Agent: I repeat, we have not been able to break through the Red Ribbon's defensive line.  
  
Sally: Do everything you can. Do you have any bazookas or grenade launchers?  
  
Agent: Weapons like those are a rarity these days and you guys got some of those weapons back over there.  
  
Sally: Ok. I'll have a few Preventers drive over there with some Grenade Launchers.  
  
Agent: Appreciate it. Wait a minute, there's a helicopter heading this way.  
  
Sally: Oh no. Take cover!  
  
*But before they can react, the helicopter goes in hovering low in front of the entrance of the spaceport sideways, and from inside, Trant is facing them all with a huge chain gun. He begins to fire at the Preventer agents mowing them all down. All the agents try to run for cover as they are taken out five or ten at a time. Richmond is disgusted at the sight of dead bodies all over the streets in front of the spaceport. Trant signals over to one of the guards.  
  
Trant: Here. You take over the chain gun. Once were safely inside, you're free to take off.  
  
Guard: Yes sir.  
  
Trant: Let's get going, Mr. Richmond.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Quatre and the Maganac Corps. had made it to the top floor and they're just now hearing of Relena's and Hamilton's death.  
  
Quatre: Are you serious? We were too late to save the both of them?  
  
Sally: I'm afraid so.  
  
Quatre: .too many people have died here today. Too many people that I know have died here today.  
  
Sally: The toll is unfortunately rising.  
  
Quatre: What?  
  
Sally: A huge gunfight at the spaceport between the two sides. That Chopper that took out the men on the roof had a huge chain gun on it too. They mowed down most of the Preventer Agents like it was just target practice for them. They still have control over the spaceport.  
  
Quatre: DAMN IT! They say they're fighting for the colonies.but the colonies don't want so much blood shed! They're no different from OZ. That's it, me and the rest of the Maganac Corps are going to the spaceport right now!  
  
Sally: We'll come too. Wu-Fei.come in Wu-Fei.  
  
Wu-Fei: What is it?  
  
Sally: We've sustained heavy casualties at the spaceport.  
  
Wu-Fei: We have?  
  
Sally: We need to help out now.  
  
Wu-Fei: Right. Noin, you have to go to the ambulance for now for that leg.  
  
Noin: Yea.guess I'd just slow you guys down.  
  
Wu-Fei: Everyone else, we have to get to the spaceport.  
  
Duo: Then let's get moving!  
  
*Duo helps walk Noin out of the room. Zechs and Heero are still not moving.  
  
Wu-Fei: They're going to come get the bodies now. Heero, Zechs, we have to move now.  
  
Zechs: Yes.your right. Let's go, Heero.  
  
*Heero still stays motionless.  
  
Zechs: .Heero, for now we have to let her go.  
  
Heero: But.it's not fair.  
  
Zechs: .ok. You can catch up to us when you're ready.  
  
*With Relena's blood on his clothes, he runs out of the room with Wu-Fei following him.  
  
Wu-Fei: Why didn't you try to convince Heero to come with us?  
  
Zechs: He shouldn't be fighting in his condition right now.  
  
Wu-Fei: And what about you?  
  
Zechs: .The only way I can deal with this pain is by getting those that killed her and her husband. It's the only way I'll be able to get through this.  
  
*Back inside the room, Heero still stands over Relena's body.  
  
Heero: Relena.her husband.that little girl.and her dog.WHAT DID THEY DO TO DESERVE THIS!? WHAT DID THEY DO SO BAD THAT I HAD TO KILL THEM!? Why.why am I the one that ended up killing them?  
  
*He clenches his fist.  
  
Heero: Why did I have to kill them? Why do I have to live through this pain?  
  
*Heero continues to stand over her body as the paramedics arrive at the Presidential Suite to retrieve the bodies. Back at the spaceport, Trant and Richmond are in the high-speed shuttle and are about to take off.  
  
Trant: The rest of the Preventer Agents are on their way. But they'll be too late.  
  
Richmond: You should've gotten a bigger shuttle for the rest of the men.  
  
Trant: But we need to get away fast. We can't afford to get caught now.  
  
Richmond: I guess you're right. But I still don't feel it's right that we're leaving our men here.  
  
Trant: They knew the risk when they came here.  
  
Richmond: That still doesn't make it right.  
  
Trant: I'm launching now.  
  
*The shuttle takes off from the spaceport and leaves the colony. Around that same time, several vans with most of the Agents including the Gundam Pilots, with the exception of Heero, arrives at the scene.  
  
Sally: Oh my god. Look at all these bodies.  
  
Noin: Damn.I'd say there must be 15 to 20 people dead here.  
  
Wu-Fei: Everyone take cover.  
  
*Around that same time, Heero is following the paramedics, who are taking the bodies of Relena and Hamilton, out of the hotel. He remembers what Trant said to him.  
  
Heero: .my wife.and son. I hope they're still alive. Maybe it's feelings like this that makes me useless to fight anymore.  
  
*Back at the spaceport, Preventers fire several grenades at the chopper and finally destroy it.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Two hours have passed. With their ammunition running low, the Red Ribbon forces at the spaceport has finally surrendered. The death toll at the spaceport was 28 Preventer agents, and 25 Red Ribbon soldiers. With the twelve blown up from the roof, and the battle at the hotel itself, the Preventers lost 44 men in this conflict. This was more than they expected to lose, which is because they were completely unaware of the type of weapons the Red Ribbon had, or that their operation was this extensive.  
  
*In the space shuttle that took off, Richmond begins to have his doubts about everything that he has started. He never realized that the situation would get this bad.  
  
Richmond: I never wanted to see so many people die today.  
  
Trant: It was completely out of our hands. The Preventers attacked us. We had to counter-attack.  
  
Richmond: But the tactics that we used were brutal, or rather the tactics that you used.  
  
Trant: .they were necessary.  
  
Richmond: Necessary or not, it's not how I run the Red Ribbon Trant! I believe that even though you say you were only an engineer at OZ, you've learned too much from them.  
  
Trant: Perhaps, but it was necessary to get out alive.  
  
Richmond: THAT'S BESIDE THE POINT! I don't want to run the Red Ribbon in this fashion. This is too much like OZ, who was the colonies enemies. I'm going to start correcting our mistakes when we get back to the base.  
  
Trant: Oh, in what way?  
  
Richmond: I'm canceling the Beowulf project.  
  
Trant: YOU CAN'T! IT'S BEEN COMPLETED NOW!  
  
Richmond: I'm going to order for the immediate destruction of it when we get back to the base.  
  
Trant: But we've worked so hard on it. This is for the colonies!  
  
Richmond: It's overkill to send that weapon to the Earth. Too may people will die. We have to try and reach colonial independence another way.  
  
*Trant gets up from his seat.  
  
Trant: You know.I've had to change my plans more than enough time on account of your interference. I won't let you interfere again!  
  
*He takes Richmond and throws him to the back of the shuttle.  
  
Richmond: Trant, what the hell are you doing?  
  
Trant: It could've started by now. If it wasn't for you stopping me from getting to Beowulf, it would've already begun.  
  
Richmond: What're you talking about? What's going on!?  
  
Trant: God, how slow can you be? A couple of weeks ago, I planted a crate full of bombs into a transport ship. That transport ship went to the orbit of Mars.  
  
Richmond: .Mars? No, you're not saying.  
  
Trant: Now you're starting to catch up. When those idiots opened the crate, the explosion was in fact very close to the engines of the ship. And the ship was carelessly right in the middle of the entire construction site, causing a chain reaction. I've gotta admit, I didn't even expect the bomb to destroy as much as it did. It worked too well, but as long as it worked.  
  
Richmond: But.but why?  
  
Trant: It was my declaration of war.  
  
Richmond: Against the government?  
  
Trant: No, against mankind.  
  
Richmond: You're not serious!  
  
Trant: I am. Beowulf is a very special mobile armor. So special, that it can only be activated with this.  
  
*He takes a circuit out of his pocket.  
  
Richmond: What is it?  
  
Trant: My flight data from Wing Zero. That's right, I had piloted a Gundam once.  
  
Richmond: You!?  
  
Trant: The mobile armor was made to interface with me alone.  
  
Richmond: What do you intend on doing with that mobile armor?  
  
Trant: Those who have ignored me will die. I plan on taking revenge.  
  
Richmond: That has ignored you?  
  
Trant: You have no idea what I have had to go through. With family, OZ, Space Dwellers, Earth Dwellers, hell everyone has made my life miserable!  
  
Richmond: You want to kill everyone because they make you miserable!? That's the most selfish reason I've ever heard.  
  
Trant: I was hoping that I could keep you alive until we got back to the base so I wouldn't raise any suspicion. But I guess that's impossible now.  
  
*He points a gun at Richmond.  
  
Richmond: You wouldn't!  
  
Trant: Goodbye dear friend. Thank you for helping me built Beowulf.  
  
Richmond: YOU MONSTER!  
  
*He fires his gun and the bullet goes through Richmond's head.  
  
Trant: Now now, we can't have anything that would bring up any suspicion.  
  
*He pushes Richmond's body into the airlock and closes the door. He activates the airlock and Richmond's body goes flying out into space.  
  
Trant: And now, nothing will stop me from walking the path Zero has given me. The Beowulf is mine alone. Everyone will pay for having ignored me this long. I wonder though, without his Gundam.will he bother to try and stop me? Unless he rebuild it, it will be certainly interesting if he does try to stop me without his Gundam  
  
*Back at the colony, Heero has arrived to the spaceport where everyone is at. He sees the damages done by the fighting in the area.  
  
Heero: He's escaped. But how badly has the Zero System screwed him up? Trant, what's your next move? Or even better, what's my next move?  
  
To be continued. 


	7. Episode 7: His Last Mission

New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Vengeance From The Past.  
  
*In a bloodbath, Trant and Richmond are able to escape from the colony. Death tolls are staggering, toppling over 50 people dead, over 30 wounded. The death of Relena and Hamilton shocks everyone, including Relena's brother, Zechs. Otherwise known as Milliardo Peacecraft. Seeing all the tragedy, Richmond makes a fatal decision while on the shuttle and decides to scrap Beowulf, the mobile armor that was supposed to be used as a last resort. But Richmond would never make it back to the Red Ribbon base. Frustrated with Richmond interfering with his plans, Trant shows his true colors and assassinates him, dumping the body into the dark depths of space. With the death of Relena and Hamilton, also dies the warning to the Gundam Pilots of the most powerful weapon ever created.  
  
Episode 7: His Last Mission.  
  
*At the colony where Trowa's traveling circus is at, Catherine looks at a picture of her and Trowa together with tears falling from her eyes, remembering what happened just one day ago.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
*January 2nd---Morning  
  
Catherine: NO TROWA! I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!  
  
*Catherine desperately tries to keep Trowa from leaving to the spaceport to meet up with Quatre.  
  
Trowa: Cathy, I don't have a choice.  
  
Catherine: That's bull and you know it. You do have a choice. You've always had a choice. You don't need to live this lifestyle anymore.  
  
Trowa: There are very few people that'll retaliate against threats like this.  
  
Catherine: But I'm sure there are also enough people to retaliate against this threat! You can stay here, and let the others take care of this.  
  
Trowa: I can't just stay behind and do nothing except watch it on T.V. I would never be able to forgive myself. My mind has made up.I'm going.  
  
*She begins to clench her fist.  
  
Catherine: I HATE YOU TROWA BARTON!  
  
*Trowa looks shocked at the words he just heard as she drops to the floor crying. He runs over to her holding her into his arms.  
  
Catherine: Trowa.please, don't go.  
  
Trowa: Catherine.I'll make you a promise.  
  
Catherine: A promise?  
  
Trowa: I'm going to head over to that colony with Quatre. But, this will be my last mission.  
  
Catherine: But I still don't want you to go at all!  
  
Trowa: I have to go. But I promise that I'll come back alive. When this is over with, you won't have to worry about me going on any more missions.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
*Catherine continues to look at the picture remembering what Trowa said to him.  
  
Catherine: Trowa.I don't hate you. I only wish I you didn't have to this. There are other people Trowa...other people. Why you!?  
  
*She begins to break down crying.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Asteroid MO-IV, the name given to an asteroid within the L3 area. MO-II, located near Earth, IV, located in the L3 area, and V, located in the L1 area serves as space stations and the frontline of defense for the Earth Sphere Unified Nations, although they are not equipped with mobile suits, but rather beam cannons. With the thrusters around the asteroids, they act like a moving fortress, where it could head to an area where there are serious conflicts in space. There are fighters within the asteroids, but very few. Preventers have argued that in order for the MO stations to prove as an effective frontline of defense, more weaponry would need to be produced, including some mobile suits. But the E.S.U.N. senate does not even like the fact that the Preventers have one mobile suit, the Tallgeese. Although they allow it, they have turned down any legislation brought up by the Preventers for the productions of more mobile suits and have not approved the production of more fighters. Thus, if a serious space conflict was ever to surface, the MO stations might not end up being as effective as the senate thinks they can be. Although the Senate plans on having at least one MO station at every Lagrange point in the future. An MO-VI was transported to the Martian orbit to act as a defense fortress for Mars, but an unfortunate explosion within the engines and propulsion systems caused the asteroid to collapse while they were testing the engine system. Since the explosion was near the construction site of the colony they were building, the huge explosion was able to destroy almost everything in that area and casualties due to the explosion had reached 400 in the year After Colony 197. This incident happened due to mechanical error. This caused the first of three suspensions in the Mars Terra- Formation project.  
  
*Noin's Preventer ship carrying the Gundam pilots from the colony arrives at MO-IV.  
  
Quatre: So, this is MO-IV.  
  
Noin: This is supposed to act as a last line of defense for the Earth Sphere Unified Nations. But the MO stations are so poorly equipped that they would be useless if a major conflict was ever to arise.  
  
Quatre: You mean the Preventers have not been producing Mobile Suits secretly, behind the Senate's back?  
  
Noin: The budget required to produce even a small amount of mobile suits would make it nearly impossible to cover up our tracks. The only way we'll be able to start producing better defenses is if we can get a legislation approved through the senate, which isn't going to happen anytime soon.  
  
Quatre: You can't blame them for not allowing the production of even a small amount of mobile suits. They're just scared of repeating history all over again.  
  
*The ship docks with MO-IV. Everyone exits the spaceship.  
  
Noin: We will all be given quarters. If you feel that you need to get some rest, then you may do so. There's also a Cafeteria here if you're feeling at all hungry. Also, there are COM systems in your quarters if you feel you need to contact anyone. You're all given access to the next Preventers briefing, but there is no time for the briefing at the moment. We'll contact you once the briefing is about to begin.  
  
*They all begin to exit the docking bay.  
  
Duo: Well, it's been a while since I ate anything. I wonder if they serve a nice juicy steak in the cafeteria. Huh?  
  
*He notices Heero still standing by the ship. Noin goes over to him.  
  
Noin: Do you want to leave Heero?  
  
Heero: What?  
  
Noin: Zechs is a Preventer so he has to see this to the end. But you're under no obligation to do so yourself. We can get you on a transport ship and take you to the destination of your choosing. It really seems like Relena's death has hit you and Zechs the hardest, and although he has no choice, you do.  
  
Heero: .I intend to see this to the end too Noin.  
  
Noin: If you say so.  
  
*As Noin exits the docking bay, Duo walks up to Heero.  
  
Duo: Hey bud. Maybe some food at the cafeteria will do you good.  
  
Heero: Duo.do you think I should tell Zechs?  
  
Duo: If you mean now, absolutely not. If you mean sometime in the future.hell, I don't know. Who knows how he'll take it. He always loved his sister. Did you love her too, Heero?  
  
Heero: What? I.I.  
  
Duo: Don't worry. You don't have to answer. But if you're going to help out, you have to get your head back in the game.  
  
Heero: Huh?  
  
Duo: I hate to sound cruel, but your no use to anyone in this state. I understand you feel it's your fault, but it was a mistake.  
  
Heero: You know, I don't know what type of person you all portray me as, but I'm no stranger to failure.  
  
Duo: Oh yea?  
  
Heero: .yea  
  
*Meanwhile, Wu-Fei and Sally are at the command central hearing some disturbing news.  
  
Wu-Fei: You let the shuttle that Trant and Richmond was on fly right by you!?  
  
Employee: I'm sorry, but we were never given a description of what the shuttle would look like.  
  
Wu-Fei: Obviously you shoot at anything that's moving faster than it supposes to be moving.  
  
Employee: It looked like a regular transport shuttle to me.  
  
Wu-Fei: But there are no colonies near the direction it went it! Which means, it would not be able to reach the closest colony at that speed before running out of fuel. Maybe, just maybe could you have considered that that was quite SUSPICIOUS!  
  
Employee: Nobody ever gave a description of the shuttle.  
  
Wu-Fei: That's why we didn't know what it looked like. But still, going in that direction at that speed you could've tried to contact it!  
  
Sally: Well, now I see one advantage with the Alliance.  
  
Wu-Fei: The Alliance?  
  
Sally: United Earth Sphere Alliance. If they knew a shuttle was heading there way, and they saw a suspicious shuttle, it would've been shot down without question.  
  
Wu-Fei: I don't completely agree with that philosophy, but I do think the E.S.U.N. is being much to relax.  
  
*A radio transmission comes into the base.  
  
Employee: Yes, this is MO-IV.  
  
Pilot: This is the transport ship 03975 transporting steel mill equipment to X143954 in the L3 area.  
  
Employee: You're identification is confirmed. Is there a problem?  
  
Pilot: Yes, there is. I picked up a dead body floating in space and I was hoping you could take it off my hands.  
  
Wu-Fei: A body?  
  
*The transport ship docks with MO-IV. The ship's pilot opens the door to the ship and paramedics go in to get the body out. As they're leaving the ship with the body, Wu-Fei and Sally stops them.  
  
Wu-Fei: Wait a second. Open that body bag.  
  
Paramedic: Excuse me?  
  
Wu-Fei: Open the body bag.  
  
Paramedic: uhh, yes sir.  
  
*The paramedic unzips the body bag.  
  
Wu-Fei: What? That's.  
  
Sally: .Ford Richmond. The leader of Red Ribbon!  
  
Wu-Fei: Trant was the only person with him. It must've been him.  
  
Sally: So we can assume that Trant has finally made his move.  
  
*Wu-Fei goes into the transport ship.  
  
Wu-Fei: Are you the ship's pilot?  
  
Pilot: Yes.  
  
Wu-Fei: We need to know the exact coordinates you found that body at.  
  
*In the cafeteria, Duo enters to get some food and he sees Quatre with a couple of the Maganac Corps. members.  
  
Duo: Hey Quatre, any luck?  
  
Quatre: No. I can't get through to Trowa. And if we didn't bump into him on our way here, it's possible that his shuttle did not fly by MO-IV.  
  
Duo: You think he's all right?  
  
Quatre: I hope so. He has plenty left in the life support system. But, I just hope he wasn't spotted. Damn! I regret ever letting go with this plan.  
  
Duo: Relax. Trowa isn't the type of person to be careless. I'm sure he's fine.  
  
*Meanwhile, Noin is in her quarters thinking about all that has happened.  
  
Noin: .Ms. Relena.I'm so sorry we weren't able to save you and your husband. Can you ever forgive me?  
  
*There's a knock at her door.  
  
Noin: Who is it?  
  
Zechs: It's me Noin.  
  
Noin: Come in.  
  
*Zechs enters the room with two small boxes in his hand.  
  
Noin: How're you doing?  
  
Zechs: I should be asking you that same question.with your leg.  
  
Noin: It's only a flesh wound. My leg will be fine.  
  
Zechs: That's good to hear. I've been doing a lot of thinking Noin.  
  
Noin: Yea, I guess we've all been doing a lot of thinking.  
  
Zechs: I can't stand the fact that Relena is dead. I know I have to accept it.but I just can't stand it.  
  
*Tears begin to fall from his eyes.  
  
Zechs: She's.she's never had a normal life. I've always had to rescue her since she was ten. Even though I knew she could bring peace to outer space, I always regretted the fact that she never lived the life of a normal teenage girl.  
  
Noin: Zechs, it's not your fault.  
  
Zechs: I know.but I still regret she had to live the life she did.for the fate of the Earth Sphere. She loved these people so much, and look what happened to her. I sometimes don't understand how God can let things like this happen to people.  
  
Noin: You're not the only one that thinks like this.  
  
Zechs: What do you mean?  
  
Noin: Heero is having a hard time dealing with this to, probably even tougher then you. He doesn't want to go back though.  
  
Zechs: He's a strong person, probably stronger than me. Maybe him wanting to stay here is his way of dealing with his grief. But I wonder what type of life he's been living the past five years.  
  
*In another quarters, Heero stands by the COM system.  
  
Heero: I have to.I HAVE TO FIND OUT!  
  
*He activates the COM system and a computerized voice comes up.  
  
Computer: Would you like to make a visual or audio communication?  
  
*He selects audio.  
  
Computer: Please select the type of audio communication you would like to make. Radio or Phone call?  
  
*He selects Phone call.  
  
Computer: Please type in the number of the colony you wish to make the call to starting with the Lagrange point number followed by the number of the colony itself. Please note that when typing in the Lagrange point number you start it off with L followed by the number and followed by the colony number.  
  
*He punches in the number.  
  
Computer: Please type in the phone number you would like to call in this colony.  
  
*He punches in the phone number.  
  
Computer: Please hold as we make your call.  
  
*Seconds later, he begins to hear a ring on the COM system. Back at the colony he's calling.  
  
Sandra: Don't hang up.  
  
*She puts the baby into the playpen and rushes over to the telephone. She picks it up.  
  
Sandra: Hello? Hello? Is there someone there?  
  
*Meanwhile, Heero is listening on the other side.  
  
Sandra: Hello? Is this a joke?  
  
*He begins to have a look of relief from hearing her voice.  
  
Heero: Thank god. She's alive.  
  
Sandra: .Heero? Is that you?  
  
*He turns off the COM system.  
  
Sandra: Heero? HEERO? You have a son Heero, come back! HEERO!  
  
*He sits down at the table the COM system is at and begins to cry.  
  
Heero: It was a bluff, all a bluff. She's really alive. And she's worried about me. I'm putting her through too much.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Zechs: I made a decision Noin.  
  
Noin: A decision?  
  
Zechs: I've decided thatI'm going to live my life to the fullest.  
  
*He hands her a small box.  
  
Noin: What's this?  
  
*She opens it up and sees a ring.  
  
Noin: A.wedding ring?  
  
Zechs: Noin, let's get married. Right now.  
  
Noin: Oh Zechs!  
  
*She embraces him.  
  
Noin: Zechs, if we're really going to do this.then I've gotta tell you something that I've been keeping a secret.  
  
Zechs: A secret?  
  
Noin: Zechs.I'm pregnant. And I've been pregnant for two months now.  
  
Zechs: You mean.I'm going to be a.father?  
  
Noin: That's right.  
  
Zechs: I.I.  
  
*He suddenly gives her a kiss.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Trowa has now been hiding along the side of an asteroid without communication, not knowing of what's going on.  
  
Trowa: No big movements at the base still. Am I wasting my time here? It's probably over by now at he colony.  
  
*He sees a shuttle docking with the asteroid base.  
  
Trowa: What's that?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Guard 1: Mr. Clark! I thought Mr. Richmond was with you.  
  
Trant: He didn't make it to the shuttle.  
  
Guard 2: But we got specific word that you both were able to escape the colony.  
  
Trant: You were misinformed. They killed him before he could board the shuttle.  
  
Guard 2: That can't be!  
  
Trant: All we can do now is carry out Richmond's final wish. We must go with our last resort plan.  
  
Guard 1: It is ready sir. Just let us make final preparations and.  
  
Trant: No. There is one more thing I must do with the mobile armor. No one is to go in it until I'm finished.  
  
Guards: Yes sir.  
  
*Trant exits the docking bay and takes an elevator one floor down. When the elevator door opens, a huge red mobile armor stands before him.  
  
Trant: Beowulf.I've finally arrived.  
  
*Back at the docking bay, one of the guards notices a red dot floating around in the shuttle.  
  
Guard 1: What the hell is that?  
  
Guard 2: Is what?  
  
Guard 1: you don't see that red thing floating around?  
  
*At the same time, Trant enters the cockpit of the mobile armor. Inside the mobile armor are buttons for the activation process, but there are no controls to move it or no panel to select his weapons. At the docking bay, the guards enter the shuttle to get a closer look at the red dot.  
  
Guard 1: That dot.it's.  
  
Guard 2: Blood.  
  
Guard 1: But I saw no cuts on Trant.unless.  
  
Guard 2: You don't think.  
  
Guard 1: We got reports that Richmond was with him!  
  
*They both run over to the elevator. Meanwhile, Trant begins to set everything up for activation of the Beowulf.  
  
Trant: It's been five years and three months. It's taken me that long to accomplish this much.  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
After Colony 195  
  
*Trant is inside Wing Zero with a small shuttle right next to him.  
  
Trant: There. I've captured the shuttle. But what should I do now? Show me the way, Zero.  
  
*He gets a response from the Zero System.  
  
Trant: What? Leave? But I can win with this mobile suit.  
  
*He gets another response.  
  
Trant: I'll lose!?  
  
*The Zero system gives him another response.  
  
Trant: I see. Fine.I'll take the long road then, Zero.  
  
*He opens up the panel and takes out a couple of circuits.  
  
Trant: It will take a long time to accomplish this Zero.but I'll get it done.  
  
*He exits the cockpit.  
  
Trant: I'll do whatever it takes. Too bad I won't be able to get Tubarov, but I still have a mission to accomplish.  
  
*He enters the shuttle.  
  
Trant: Let them have this Gundam. As of right now, it's obsolete.  
  
*He looks at the circuits in his hand.  
  
Trant: I know what to do. Until we meet again, Zero.  
  
*He puts the circuits in his pockets and closes the hatch to the shuttle. He flies off and moment's later, mobile suits begin to approach the Gundam.  
  
Oz Pilot: Huh? Is that Wing Zero? But.where's Trant?  
  
|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| |||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
Trant: It's been so long. I've held on to this for so long.  
  
*He takes out the circuits he pulled out of Zero so long ago.  
  
Trant: The data of my experiences with Zero. This is what'll activate Beowulf. That's why this mobile armor is meant for me alone.  
  
*He inserts the circuits and closes the control panel. Attaching several monitoring plugs to his head, he presses a certain sequence of buttons and the mobile armor activates.  
  
Trant: Zero.do you remember me?  
  
*He gets a response from the cockpit.  
  
Trant: I thought you would.  
  
*The guards come out of the elevator and point their guns towards the still opened cockpit door.  
  
Guard 1: Mr. Trant Clark. We are detaining you for the suspected murder of Ford Richmond. Come out now.  
  
Guard 2: Exit the mobile armor with your hands up!  
  
*He stands up.  
  
Trant: You fools. You can't do anything now! Zero, shall we begin?  
  
*Suddenly, over 20 long mechanical arms come out from the mobile armor.  
  
Guard 1: OH MY GOD!  
  
Trant: God? Now that you bring it up, with this mobile armor.I AM GOD! And you're dead.  
  
*A bright light comes from all of the arms as laser beams come out from all of them. Outside, Trowa notices a hole blown right through the asteroid.  
  
Trowa: What the hell was that? What's going on in there?  
  
*With a vacuum being created inside the base, Trant close the cockpit door which is actually see through as if it was made out of glass.  
  
Trant: Now I get my revenge.for mankind's ignorance.  
  
*The nose of the mobile armor opens up and a huge cannon comes out of it. A huge laser beam comes from it and Trowa can see the entire Asteroid explode from the outside.  
  
Trowa: It blew up! Wait a minute.  
  
*He sees a huge red machine which he knows is too big to be a mobile suit and yet to small to be a battleship.  
  
Trowa: Is that some sort of ship? Ok, taking the pictures now.  
  
*He begins to take freeze frames of the mobile armor.  
  
Trowa: I can just send a regular e-mail now. There was too much interference from the sensor jamming at the base to send an e-mail, but now it should be easy.  
  
*He begins to send the e-mail. Meanwhile, Trant is getting another response from the Zero System.  
  
Trant: Is that so. There's been an audience all this time.  
  
*By now Trowa has finished sending the e-mail with pictures of the red machine.  
  
Trowa: Done. Now I've just gotta figure out how to escape. I can probably outrun it, but that should be a last resort.  
  
*He suddenly hears a voice on his radio.  
  
Trant: Trowa Barton. I know where you are.  
  
Trowa: He can see me?  
  
Trant: I see you've already warned your friends about me. No matter. I'll kill just as easily as I'm about to kill you.  
  
*He aims his main cannon at the asteroid Trowa is hiding behind.  
  
Trowa: There's no way he can see a small shuttle like this from there.  
  
Trant: Trowa, you've managed to cheat death many times. But this time, it will be different.  
  
*As he's about to fire the main weapon, Trowa releases the anchor and moves out of the way right before he fires. The weapon fires and destroys the asteroid, just missing Trowa. But his ship gets caught in the debris.  
  
Trant: You can't get away. With this mobile armor, I know all and see all.  
  
Trowa: Mobile armor?  
  
*More arms begin to pop out of the mobile armor.  
  
Trowa: Whoa. My sensors are reading 20 or so of those large mechanical arms. Almost looks like tentacles! All of them with beam weaponry.  
  
*He notices a cluster of asteroids ahead of him.  
  
Trowa: That asteroid field. It's my only chance.  
  
*He begins to head over to the asteroid field.  
  
Trant: You can't cheat death that easily.  
  
*He follows Trowa Barton into the Asteroid field.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Zechs and Noin heads over to the briefing room of MO-IV where they have a priest waiting for them to conduct the wedding ceremony. Although they try to keep this a secret from everyone else, Quatre, Wu-Fei, Duo, Sally, and the members of the Maganac Corps. are in the briefing room.  
  
Noin: Zechs, who did you tell?  
  
Zechs: I only told Wu-Fei. Who did you tell Wu-Fei?  
  
Wu-Fei: Don't look at me, I told only Sally.  
  
Sally: Duo.  
  
Duo: Quatre.  
  
Quatre: Uh, the Maganac Corps. were with me when I heard the news.  
  
Zechs: Hmm.so much for keeping this a secret.  
  
Noin: Actually, I prefer the wedding like this. It's better with all of our friends here.  
  
Zechs: Then you still want to do this?  
  
Noin: Yes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Trowa ship continues to maneuver through the Asteroid field being shot at by Trant's mobile armor.  
  
Trowa: Damn. He's still following me.  
  
*With the mobile armor right behind him, a mechanical arm goes around and hits the shuttle from the front.  
  
Trowa: Argh. Engines are damaged. But I'm not done with yet! I'm going to get out of this alive!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Priest: Are we ready to start?  
  
Zechs: Yes. We are.  
  
Noin: Wait a minute. Why isn't Heero here?  
  
Zechs: Relena's death must still be bothering him. It's ok if he isn't here.  
  
Noin: I was always thinking that he could be your best man.  
  
Zechs: .Wu-Fei, would you.  
  
Wu-Fei: Zechs, I'd be glad to.  
  
*He goes over and stands by Zechs.  
  
Noin: Sally, would you do me the honor of being here besides me?  
  
Sally: Of course Noin. I'd be glad to also.  
  
*Sally goes over by Noin.  
  
Priest: Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*A damaged shuttle continues to try and get away from Beowulf. He tries to maneuver around the mechanical arms that come up in front of him but is eventually hit by another one.  
  
Trowa: Damn. First Engine has completely shut down.  
  
Trant: There's no use for running Trowa. You know very well that one way or another, you can't get away.  
  
*He turns off the COM system.  
  
Trowa: I can't die now! I.I.  
  
*He remembers his speech with Catherine.  
  
Trowa: I made a promise.to Cathy. This is my final mission. AND I'M GOING TO COME BACK TO HER ALIVE!  
  
*He tries to speed off again but with one engine down, Trant is able to stay close behind him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Priest: Do you, Lucrezia Noin, take Zechs Merquise to be your lawful wedded husband?  
  
Zechs: No, Zechs Merquise is a soldier. He would never be able to marry.  
  
Noin: What?  
  
Zechs: The question should be if you take Milliardo Peacecraft to be your lawful wedded husband.  
  
Noin: Of course. Even if your name is Milliardo Peacecraft, I still love you with all my heart.  
  
Priest: Do you, Milliardo Peaceecraft, take Lucrezia Noin to be your lawful wedded wife?  
  
Zechs: I do.with all my heart.  
  
Priest: The rings please.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trowa: It's amazing how he can fly through an asteroid field without getting damaged. Is that thing made out of Gundanium Alloy?  
  
*Trant fires another beam shot and it pierces right through the back of the shuttle.  
  
Trowa: DAMN IT! SHUTTLE IS GOING CRITICAL.IT CAN'T HOLD!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*They both have placed the rings on each other's fingers.  
  
Priest: By the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Trowa: Ejection system isn't working. I must get out of here.  
  
*He takes out a pistol and shoots the glass window in front of him. The window breaks and he flies out through there moments before the shuttle explodes.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Priest: You may kiss the bride.  
  
*They hold each other close and kiss. Everyone begins to cheer. During this time, Abdul of the Maganac Corps. runs into the room.  
  
Quatre: Abdul, you missed the ceremony.  
  
Abdul: I'm sorry. But when I was about to head over hear, an e-mail had come through on your laptop Master Quatre.  
  
Quatre: TROWA!?  
  
Wu-Fei: He found the base?  
  
Abdul: Actually, he seems to have sent pictures of some sort of machine. It's not as big as a battleship, but man it's huge.  
  
Zechs: And what about Trowa? Is he alive?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Trant locks onto a target.  
  
Trant: Trowa Barton. I could easily kill you with one shot from any of my beam cannons. But, I want to make you suffer.  
  
*He fires his beam cannon but it just slightly misses Trowa.  
  
Trowa: Huh? Maybe I'm too small for him to lock on.  
  
*He turns around and sees an Asteroid blow up. He tries to avoid the debris but a part of the Asteroid hits him in the front of the helmet and breaks the glass of the helmet.  
  
Trowa: No.my.air.  
  
*Trant takes his body into one of his arms.  
  
Trowa: Cat.Cathy.  
  
*Blood begins to come out of his mouth due to the lost of oxygen.  
  
Trant: I told you.you're not cheating death this time. Here's a little gift for your friends!  
  
*He throws Trowa's body out of the Asteroid field.  
  
Trant: They'll certainly come here. I'll wait for them. Then, I'll go after MO-IV.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Twenty minutes later, everyone is briefed on the current situation. Hearing about the e-mail, Heero also shows up, standing in the back.  
  
Wu-Fei: About Twenty minutes ago we received e-mail from Trowa. The current status of Trowa Barton is still unknown.  
  
*A picture comes up on the view screen in front. Immediately, Zechs recognizes it.  
  
Zechs: BEOWULF!  
  
*Everyone is baffled by him actually knowing what the object is.  
  
Heero: You know what that is, Zechs?  
  
Zechs: It's a new weapon. It's called a Mobile Armor. Almost as big as a battle ship and has practically the same type of maneuverability as a mobile suit. I was suppose to pilot it for Operation Daybreak, but they were having problems with it and the development. Eventually, the project was cancelled due to the appearance of the Gundam pilots.  
  
Heero: How much of a difference would it have made if completed?  
  
Zechs: The Alliance wouldn't have been able to fight for as long as they did, that's for sure. Especially since it's made of Gundanium Alloy.  
  
Wu-Fei: WHAT? You're kidding!  
  
Quatre: What you're saying is.that's actually a Gundam.  
  
Zechs: Precisely that.  
  
Wu-Fei: Zechs, we're going to need you to leave in the Tallgeese and destroy this Mobile Armor.  
  
Zechs: Easier said then done. I'm not sure of the capabilities of the mobile armor. The Tallgeese might not be enough.  
  
*Heero suddenly leaves the room.  
  
Duo: Hey Heero.where are you going?  
  
Zechs: .he wouldn't!  
  
*Zechs runs out immediately after him with the others following. In the docking bay, they find Heero standing inside Noin's ship.  
  
Heero: You got here pretty fast.  
  
Zechs: I figured you would try to take the Tallgeese out.  
  
Heero: I have no intentions of doing that. But I do plan on going with you, Zechs.  
  
Zechs: How?  
  
Duo: Did you rebuild your Gundam, Heero?  
  
Heero: No. I made a promise to myself that I would never use Zero again.  
  
Zechs: Then how do you plan on retaliating?  
  
Heero: There's still the white mobile suit.  
  
Zechs: I don't intend on letting you take the Tallgeese out.  
  
Heero: I'm not talking about the Tallgeese. I mean that suit.  
  
*He points to Noin's mobile suit.  
  
Zechs: The Taurus? You won't be any help in that suit!  
  
Heero: I have no choice.  
  
Zechs: No. You have one other choice. Stay behind.  
  
Heero: Zechs, one way or another I'm coming with you.  
  
Zechs: It's suicide. You have to use your head on this one. There's no way you can survive! That mobile armor is highly advanced and a Taurus just can't stand up to that mobile armor. Heero, I'll get him for the both.  
  
Heero: I'M GOING!  
  
Zechs: Heero.I just.  
  
Duo: Let him go Zechs.  
  
Zechs: You can't be serious!  
  
Duo: Trust me on this.he has to do this.  
  
Zechs: .Wu-Fei, get clearance for Heero to leave in the Taurus on this mission.  
  
Wu-Fei: ARE YOU SERIOUS!? IT'S SUICIDE.  
  
*He takes a good look at Heero.  
  
Wu-Fei: Ok.I'll get him the clearance. Heero, you just make sure you be careful out there.  
  
Heero: Does this base have a weapons depot?  
  
Sally: It does for emergencies.  
  
Heero: I'll need to get some things from there.  
  
Sally: Of course.  
  
*90 Minutes later, Noin's ship is ready to transport Heero and Zechs with Sally's ship accompanying them part of the way.  
  
Wu-Fei: This is Operation Beowulf. The objective of the operation is quite simple to understand. Stop the mobile armor at all costs. Unfortunately this won't be easy since we can't find out the capabilities of the mobile armor, this objective might not be that easy. Take whatever action necessary to complete this mission. Your second objective is to recover Trowa Barton, who we cannot get in contact with. Sally will accompany you part of the way. You may take off from Noin's ship at your discretion. Zechs, as of right now you are in charge of Operation Beowulf.  
  
Zechs: Understood.  
  
Wu-Fei: Heero, you'll serve as his subordinate under special orders of the Preventers branch.  
  
Heero: Roger that.  
  
Wu-Fei: Take off, and good luck.  
  
*Heero and Zechs boards Noin's ship and is about ready to take off.  
  
Heero: Zechs, I have a bad feeling about this. Do you know anything else about the mobile armor?  
  
Zechs: if you mean if I know of any of its capabilities, not a clue.  
  
Heero: Just great.  
  
Noin: Fasten your seatbelts you guys. We're taking off now.  
  
*The ship begins to leave the docking bay.  
  
Heero: Sandra and Akihiro...maybe I'm causing you both too much pain.  
  
*Back at Trowa's colony, Catherine continues to stare at the picture of the both of them together.  
  
Catherine: Remember Trowa, you promised this would be your last mission. And then after that, we can finally live in peace.together.  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Final Episode: Life And Death Battle, Th...

New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Vengeance From The Past  
  
*It was suppose to be his last mission. He was supposed to live a normal life, just like everyone else. But fate denies Trowa Barton of that chance, as his life is sacrificed to warn his friends of the danger ahead. And the person that continues to wait for Trowa Barton has no idea that she'll never see him again. As the final battle is upon us, his battle has already ended. But what about those whose battle continues?  
  
For Milliardo Peacecraft, or the soldier Zechs Merquise, he has managed to find happiness through sorrow. He has managed to find true love in outer space. He has managed to become a soon to be father. For someone that has just found this happiness through the grief he has gone through, it is commendable that he would be willing to put his life on the line once more. It is commendable that he would put the fate of the entire Earth Sphere ahead of his happiness. And yet, does that mean he is bound to lose the happiness that he has finally found?  
  
Trant Clark is a very interesting person. In six years, he has managed to thrust himself onto the main stage. Truly, the only thing that can describe how he has made it this far is pure genius. Using the guise of the Red Ribbon, he has managed to use them to build what is by far a great achievement in technological warfare. He had told Tubarov that it was capable of building a system better than the mobile dolls, and he has done it. He has developed a system that exceeds any other, that exceeds the Zero System. But, why is such power needed now in a time of peace? Some would say that he wants control of the Earth Sphere, but they would be wrong in saying that. He wishes to gain no power. This is for his hatred of mankind. Feeling neglected and used by others, he wishes to take his frustration out on the one species that has caused him this pain. And yet, is he really the only person that feels like this? Doesn't everyone else feel neglected at one point or another? Every person has their own way of dealing with problems, and perhaps this is his way of dealing with his problem. But, is this what he wants to do, or is it what Zero wants him to do?  
  
Heero Yuy, a suffering soul. No matter what he does, sorrow always seems to find him. He tries to fight the Alliance, and a little girl is killed because of him. He tries to rescue the one of the few people that understands him, and she ends up getting killed by him. He has tried to start over, tried to live a normal life.but has only managed to find tragedy in doing so. All he thinks about is Relena, that little girl and her dog. Why did they have to die? Why did he have to kill them? What purpose did him killing them serve? And why does he weep for only those people, when countless of lives died by his hands while he was a Gundam pilot. Is it better that they died because he was fighting for a cause, because he had good intentions? Wasn't he fighting for a cause when he killed that little girl? Wasn't his intentions good when he killed Relena? Perhaps, in this sad chapter of his life, this is God's way of punishing him for all those that were killed by his hands. After all, those that died by his hands were robbed of the opportunity to live good lives. This is probably where that "eye for an eye" term comes into play. There is only one difference. When those soldiers died fighting Heero Yuy, they did not suffer for long. But he must carry the pain with him. He has had to endure this suffering his entire life. And when he has managed to find happiness for a short time, the suffering only managed to get worst.  
  
Is there a happy ending to found in this sad chapter of the After Colony century? Is Heero meant to live with this suffering? Or will he redeem himself? Will Milliardo fight to keep his happiness he has found by using the guise of Zechs Merquise, or will it be taken away from him that fast? Is Trant acting by his own accord, or has he been taken advantage of? It is said that the only thing that can kill off all of mankind is mankind itself. Is Trant not a part of mankind? Perhaps the statement was not restricted to just many people bringing the apocalypse of mankind, but that also just one person can bring that apocalypse. The date is January 4th, After Colony 201. And now, the stage has been set for the final act.  
  
  
  
Episode 8: Life And Death Battle, The Fight Against Fate.  
  
*As Sally's ship waits at a certain location, Noin's ship carrying Heero and Zechs begins to close into the area where the Mobile Armor was last sighted.  
  
Noin: We should be there in a few minutes.  
  
Zechs: Right. I think that we should exit with our mobile suits from here on out.  
  
Noin: Hang on. I see something.  
  
Heero: Is it the Mobile Armor?  
  
Noin: No. It's much more smaller.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Back at MO-IV, Wu-Fei has taken Duo to a room to talk privately.  
  
Duo: Ok, so what's the problem?  
  
Wu-Fei: The bullet was pulled out of Relena.  
  
Duo: That's what you wanted to tell me?  
  
Wu-Fei: The markings on the bullet matched the markings inside a certain gun that was left at the crime scene. That gun has Heero's fingerprints all over it.  
  
*Duo looks down at the floor realizing that Wu-Fei has found out.  
  
Wu-Fei: I can tell that you know something about this Duo. The way you've been talking on Heero's behalf a couple of times, seeing you two talk secretly. I'm just hoping that you'll say that I'm completely wrong on this.  
  
Duo: Wu-Fei.I so much wish I could say that this was all a huge mistake.  
  
Wu-Fei: Damn. You can't be serious.  
  
Duo: In a way, it was a big mistake. He told me himself. He meant to hit Trant, but missed. You know that Heero wouldn't intend on killing Relena.  
  
Wu-Fei: I know.but he did kill her nonetheless.  
  
Duo: What happens now? Can you guys cover this up and make it seem like Trant did this?  
  
Wu-Fei: I wish it were that easy. But he killed the Vice-Foreign Minister. She was beloved by the Earth and more so by the colonies. Plus, he acted on his own accord. He was not officially working with the Preventers at that time. And, it's the local officials that conducted the autopsy. So, that makes it even more difficult to cover this up.  
  
Duo: What are you saying?  
  
Wu-Fei: Something huge would need to happen in order to make it easier to cover up. Basically, and this is only a figure of speech but, he's practically on the verge of facing a firing squad.  
  
Duo: Has this gone to the public yet?  
  
Wu-Fei: No. Where trying to work out some sort of deal with the local officials.  
  
Duo: I'm surprised you even found data on Heero Yuy.  
  
Wu-Fei: It turns out he's been very active the past few years, as far as personal life goes. We're trying to retrieve his data now. We might be able to find out just exactly what he's been up to the past few years.  
  
Duo: Heh. What would someone like him be doing all this time?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Meanwhile, Sandra is in her bed trying to get some sleep. But with her husband gone, all she can do is just lie there and wonder what exactly is Heero doing right now. Wondering if Heero is still alive. She hears the baby crying.  
  
Sandra: Huh? Oh, I'm coming Akihiro  
  
*She gets out of her bed and walks over to Akihiro's crib in his room. She picks him up and holds him in her arms.  
  
Sandra: Now now, we mustn't be worried Akihiro. Your father will be back soon. We just have to wait. Now, do you want to try and get some sleep?  
  
*He continues to cry.  
  
Sandra: Ok.I'll get you some milk. You just relax now.  
  
*She puts the baby down and walks over to the kitchen. She opens the fridge and takes the milk out. Pouring it into a pot, she puts the stove on and stands by it while holding a picture of Heero and her with the baby in her hands. While she's looking at the picture, she puts her hand on the stove and accidentally burns herself.  
  
Sandra: OW! AHHH, hurts, hurts.  
  
*She runs over to the sink and puts her hand under the running faucet.  
  
Sandra: .Heero, why do I have this bad feeling?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Noins ship closes in on the floating object. They're horrified when they realized its Trowa.  
  
Noin: Oh god! That can't be him!  
  
Zechs: Trowa.he must've met up with that mobile armor. He suffocated.what a horrible way to die.  
  
Heero: All because we didn't end this when we had the chance. All because.I missed.  
  
Zechs: What'd you say?  
  
Heero: Oh, I said we should proceed in our mobile suits now.  
  
Zechs: I agree. Noin, get the hatch opened up. We're moving out. You're to rendezvous with Sally's ship.  
  
Noin: All the way back there!? How will I be able to back you up?  
  
Zechs: You won't be any use in this ship. You'll just be an easy target. You're carrying our child, I would like for you to get to safety as fast as you can.  
  
Noin: .of course. I just want to retrieve the body first.  
  
Zechs: Right. We'll help out. Let's go Heero.  
  
*They both run to the mobile suit transport bay connected from the back of the ship where their mobile suits are prepared to launch at any time. Zechs goes into the Tallgeese while Heero enters the Taurus. Inside the Taurus, Heero puts on the console a picture of him with his wife and son, the same picture his wife was holding in her hand.  
  
Zechs: Heero? Did you hear me?  
  
Heero: What? I'm sorry. I didn't copy.  
  
Zechs: I said that we'd be heading towards the same area Trowa had been at.  
  
Heero: Roger that.  
  
Zechs: All systems check out over here. Let's go.  
  
Heero: Wait, I'm still checking my systems.  
  
Zechs: Still? How long has it been since you've been in a mobile suit?  
  
Heero: Since you last saw me in one.  
  
Zechs: Five years. Are you sure you're up to this?  
  
Heero: I'll be fine. I can take care of myself.  
  
Zechs: Either way, I'm in charge of this mission Heero, and your ordered not to take any suicide attempts.  
  
Heero: I think you've got me figured all wrong. But I will do what it takes to complete the mission so give me a moment. Monitor, check. Weapons system, online. Radar, working properly. COM systems, obviously working. And all armaments which includes flares, Beam Rifle, and a Laser Rifle attached to the leg, check. Everything is set here. I'm ready.  
  
*At the same time, Zechs is reading a manifest of what Heero took out of the armory.  
  
Zechs: Heero, what do you plan on doing with these things you took out?  
  
Heero: I'm actually not sure.  
  
Zechs: Not sure? It's not like you not to have a plan.  
  
Heero: .I know.  
  
Zechs: Noin, open the hatch.  
  
Noin: Right Zechs.  
  
*The door connecting the ship and the portable mobile suit transport bay closes and the bay roof begins to open up. The floor begins to rise to the top.  
  
Zechs: It's been five years since you've piloted a mobile suit. Get a feel of the Taurus for a bit. It should be easy. Just like riding a bike you never forget.  
  
Heero: Roger that.  
  
Noin: Hey, I'm afraid I'm going to need your help in recovering Trowa's body.  
  
Zechs: Right. I'll place his body on the bay floor, and you just bring it down.  
  
Noin: This is something I wish I wouldn't have to do.  
  
Zechs: I know Noin.  
  
*Suddenly, a beam hits Zechs mobile suit.  
  
Heero: ZECHS!  
  
*A second beam hits the engines of the ship.  
  
Zechs: I'm ok. Oh god, Noin are you alright?  
  
Noin: Engines were hit pretty badly. I can't stay in here for much longer.  
  
Heero: GET TO AN EVAC POD, NOW!  
  
Noin: I'm going.  
  
Zechs: Heero, get away from the ship. The Taurus won't be able to withstand the explosion.  
  
Heero: Right.  
  
*Heero gets away from the ship as it just explodes. Right before it explodes, a pod ejects from the ship but begins to spiral out of control from the explosion. Zechs catches it easily.  
  
Zechs: Noin, are you ok?  
  
Noin: The COM systems actually working in here. I'm fine.  
  
Zechs: Good. Break radio silence and contact Sally.  
  
Noin: Right. I'm sorry I couldn't be of much help Zechs.  
  
Zechs: That doesn't matter, as long as you survive through this.  
  
Heero: From measuring the impact of that beam, it was fired from its maximum distance. It's amazing he was able to hit pinpoint shots from that far.  
  
Zechs: What confuses me is that he stopped firing.  
  
Heero: Well, from that distance it wouldn't be able to destroy even the Taurus in one shot.  
  
*A beep suddenly appears on their radars.  
  
Zechs: I'm reading a huge signal from a far distance.  
  
Heero: Same here!  
  
Zechs: This doesn't make any sense. Beowulf is able to send out jamming frequency's from a very far distance. From the distance he's at, I'm puzzled that we can detect him.  
  
Heero: And he's moving away from us. He's not coming to finish the job. He's challenging us.  
  
Zechs: Looks like it. He won't go after Noin's pod if he hasn't fired at it by now. We're going to pursue the Mobile Armor. I'll take point.  
  
Heero: Roger that.  
  
Zechs: Let's go.  
  
*They both begin to fly off with the Tallgeese in front. Zechs realizes where the Mobile Armor is heading.  
  
Zechs: Hmm, it's heading near colony 06E3.  
  
Heero: But I thought there were no colonies near by.  
  
Zechs: I should say colony debris. It's the colony that your Gundam acquaintance Quatre had destroyed while he piloted Wing Zero.  
  
Heero: It is? Wait a minute, how did you know about that?  
  
Zechs: It was in Wing Zero's files when I piloted it.  
  
Heero: I read it in Wing Zero's data files too. But Trant's info wasn't in there.  
  
Zechs: What?  
  
*The Taurus stops.  
  
Heero: Trant's info wasn't there. He piloted that mobile suit, and yet the data of him piloting Wing Zero was never in there.  
  
*The Tallgeese stops.  
  
Zechs: You're right! But that could only mean he took out the circuits containing his data. But why would he do that?  
  
Heero: He could be continuing a mission. Either way, we have to stop him.  
  
Zechs: You seem pretty sure that Trant is piloting that Mobile Armor. It could be someone else.  
  
Heero: No. It's him. I just got the feeling that he's in that mobile armor.  
  
Zechs: Well, I guess it would make sense since Richmond's body was recovered.  
  
*The beep on the radar disappears.  
  
Zechs: He's activated the jamming frequency. But we know which area he's in.  
  
*Zechs and Heero continue to make their way to the ruins of the destroyed colony. When they get there, they see the debris of the destroyed colony spread out on a wide scale.  
  
Heero: I'm thinking, he might try to use this debris for cover. That probably means this mobile armor isn't as strong as we make it out to be.  
  
Zechs: This area is huge. He'll definitely use this opportunity to ambush us for sure.  
  
*Zechs and Heero detect a huge heat source.  
  
Zechs: LOOK OUT!  
  
*Zechs rams into Heero's mobile suit and they both just miss the huge beam that was piercing through the debris.  
  
Heero: Zechs, are you alright?  
  
Zechs: I'm okay.  
  
*They see a huge object hovering over them.  
  
Heero: That's it!?  
  
Zechs: I had no idea it was this big.  
  
*A voice comes on the COM system.  
  
Trant: Zech's Merquise. Of course the Preventers top agent would be coming to stop me.  
  
Heero: HEY, WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHAT'S THAT THING FOR TRANT!?  
  
Trant: I don't believe it. Zero was right. But I still could never imagine you doing this, Heero Yuy. You must realize you'll only be a burden trying to stop me in that mobile suit. You must be ready to die.that's a good thing.  
  
Zechs: Give yourself up. There's no way we'll let you carry out your plans, no matter what they are!  
  
Trant: But my plans are predestined. Only a person who has suffered through mankind's brutality can carry out this plan. I have become the maker. I have suffered through mankind's brutality so it is why I have become the God who is about to decide the fate of mankind. Surely you cannot go against destiny.  
  
Heero: He's lost it. The Zero System must've warped his mind in someway.  
  
Trant: How many times must I tell you people, I HAVE NOT LOST IT! I am just simply seeing the truth!  
  
*The mechanical arms come out of the mobile armor.  
  
Zechs: Those weren't in the blueprints.  
  
Heero: You will discover that I have made modifications to this mobile armor that far exceeds how OZ was planning on developing this mobile armor.  
  
*The mechanical arms lunges towards the two pilots. Zechs takes out his beam saber and tries to slash one of the arms, but it lunges back and wraps around his mobile suit instead.  
  
Zechs: What the hell? Can he control those things so fast?  
  
*Another group of the mechanical arms goes after Heero. He fires at the arms, but the arms going after him moves out of the way instantly and he's hit from behind.  
  
Heero: He's controlling them very precise.  
  
*He sees Zechs in trouble. He tries to shoot at the arm holding Zechs, but suddenly another arm jumps in front of the beam he fired and shoot out a beam of it's own, deflecting Heero's shot.  
  
Heero: No way. Now that was too precise!  
  
*Zechs tries to slash the arm holding him, but the arm manages to pull away fast, spinning his mobile suit into a spiral. As he tries to regain control, several beam shots are fired and hits the Tallgeese.  
  
Zechs: Huh? Only minor damage? He could've done a lot worst to me that time.  
  
*Heero manages to avoid several beam shots as he regroups with Zechs.  
  
Heero: He's taking this as a game. He's just toying with us.  
  
Zechs: With how long all those arms are, it's like trying to fight an Octopus!  
  
Trant: This is very entertaining. But I know they must have more than this. Killing them will be easy.I wanna push them to their limit first!  
  
*Suddenly, they notice huge beams come out of most of the arms. They notice that their all beam sabers. Heero takes his beam saber out.  
  
Zechs: We have to find a way to get an open shot.  
  
Heero: If that armor is Gundanium Alloy, then the beam rifle will have little affect. I'll use the Laser rifle instead. It might make a scratch on that thing.  
  
Zechs: Ok.LET'S DO THIS!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*30 mins has passed since the battle started. Sally's has just picked up Noin's pod and Trowa's body.  
  
Sally: I still can't believe it. We had worked together once in rescuing hostages that was at X18999 during the 196 rebellion.  
  
Noin: He sacrificed his life just to warn us of this danger. If he hadn't.then we would've been caught off guard.  
  
Sally: Those flashing lights over there.  
  
Noin: They're still fighting. I hope they're winning.  
  
Sally: Maybe we should head back.  
  
Noin: No. Just in case they call in for assistance, we would have to get there immediately. Besides, no matter how good that mobile armor is it can't hit us from that far out. And, that thing is being kept busy right now.  
  
Sally: You know they won't call for assistance.  
  
Noin: Yea.but I hope neither of them does anything crazy. Especially Zechs.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*The two pilots continue their battle with Trant as the battle has now resorted to close combat. Heero and Zechs are forced to fight off several of its arms all with beam sabers. With Heero's reaction time, he's just barely able to deflect each thrust in time as he notices that he has an open shot at the mobile armor.  
  
Heero: Ok. Let's see what the Laser Rifle can do.  
  
*He aims and fires the Laser Rifle at the mobile armor. For about two seconds it's piercing the armor, but he notices that suddenly has no affect after that.  
  
Heero: Huh? I was just damaging it. That's impossible.  
  
*He just barely notices a beam saber about to be thrusted into him as he chops off the arm before it reaches him.  
  
Zechs: What is it?  
  
Heero: It's odd, but it seems like this mobile armor is able to adapt.  
  
Zechs: Adapt?  
  
Heero: It adapted to my laser rifle just now.  
  
Zechs: That type of technology was never achieved!  
  
*Avoiding a beam saber about to slash him, he grabs the arm and breaks it off.  
  
Heero: Zechs, fall back for a minute.  
  
Zechs: What?  
  
Heero: Trust me.  
  
Zechs falls back as Heero has all the arms following him now.  
  
Zechs: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?  
  
Heero: Giving you a clear shot. Cover your eyes.  
  
*Taking out the mobile suits flare gun, he fires one towards the mobile armor while he's on the run. A bright flash comes out of it blinding Trant.  
  
Zechs: That's smart.  
  
Heero: Do it now Zechs!  
  
Zechs: Right!  
  
*Zechs takes out his Mega Cannon and aims it at the mobile armor. He fires and the shot hits the mobile armor as a huge explosion engulfs the mobile armor.  
  
Zechs: We did it!  
  
Heero: Mission.complete.  
  
*Suddenly another mechanical arm comes out from the explosion and hits the Taurus, damaging it badly.  
  
Zechs: Heero, are you all right?  
  
Heero: I don't believe this!  
  
*They see the mobile armor come out from the explosion, not even damaged.  
  
Trant: Unbelievable. The I-Field worked too well. It successfully adapted to a shot of such immense power as that and made sure that this mobile armor didn't even get scratch. I didn't even expect to work this good against Zech's main weapon.  
  
*Heero grabs the laser rifle that he had discarded during the fight and changes into fighter mode.  
  
Zechs: How the hell did it protect itself against a shot that could destroy a resource satellite!?  
  
Heero: I'm in fighter mode. I'm going to move in for quick shots. Maybe I can find out something about that thing.  
  
Zechs: And what do I do?  
  
Heero: Stay alive. Use the beam rifle I discarded over there.  
  
Zechs: Right.  
  
*Heero flies right by the mobile armor and fires several shots at it as Zechs continues to try and hold off the mobile armor. Heero plays back the sequence of shots he took just now.  
  
Heero: There is a power source. Whenever it shields itself from a shot, energy is emitted to shield the armor. But where is the power source centered at?  
  
*He plays back the tape again and measures the energy emitted throughout the mobile armor.  
  
Heero: THERE, That device on the left side. That must control its shield functions. But.I can't just simply fire at it. There's no other way.  
  
*He begins to charge the mobile armor at full speed.  
  
Zechs: No. I SAID NO SUICIDE ATTEMPTS!  
  
Heero: Zechs, trust me!  
  
*He puts a sac around his arm and opens the cockpit door as he charges the mobile armor.  
  
Trant: Huh? A suicide mission? That won't work with me!  
  
*He fires several beam shots at the Taurus. Heero bails out moments before the Taurus is hit and explodes. He is flung right over the mobile armor and fires a grappling hook to get on top of it. Taking out two suction cups from the bag, he uses them to stick to the mobile armor and climb on it.  
  
Heero: I must be in Trant's blind spot. He doesn't notice me. The device is right there.I have to get to it!  
  
*He begins to climb over to the device.  
  
Trant: I can only say how foolish he was thinking a kamikaze run would work against me. I am disappointed that he would try such a useless attempt though. I've fooled around here long enough.now to finish you off, ZECHS!  
  
*He fires the main cannon at Zechs but he able to just barely move out of the way and only receive minor damage.  
  
Zechs: I hope you know what your doing Heero.  
  
*Heero reaches the device and takes something out of his sac.  
  
Heero: This should be able to destroy it.  
  
*He places a bomb on the device. At the same time, Trant notices Heero on his mobile armor.  
  
Trant: WHAT!? He's alive?  
  
*He takes one of his mechanical arms and flings him off the mobile armor.  
  
Trant: Damn, it's impossible to kill that bastard. And it looked like he was intending on coming to the cockpit. But why didn't Anti-Personal go off and kill him? It must be malfunctioning. No matter.  
  
Heero: Everything is set. This should take that shield down for good.  
  
*He takes out a control and presses a button on it. Nothing happens.  
  
Heero: What!?  
  
*Meanwhile, Zechs continues to try and fight off Trant with his beam saber.  
  
Zechs: Heero, he's starting to get serious. I don't know how much longer I can hold off!  
  
Heero: .I've got no other choice then. I have to break one of your orders, Zechs.  
  
*He fires his grappling hook again and propels himself back to the area where the bomb is.  
  
Heero: I wish I knew what caused the control to not work.but now, I've gotta finish the mission. I'm sorry Sandra.  
  
*He presses a button on the bomb. Nothing happens.  
  
Heero: YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! WHY WON'T IT WORK!?  
  
*Trant notices Heero again.  
  
Trant: I've had it with him! I'll fire a light enough shot to kill him but not damage the I-Field.  
  
*A mechanical arm faces Heero and begins to charge up a beam.  
  
Heero: I can move now.but I have to stay here. That shot should do it. Zechs, tell Sandra that I loved her.  
  
Zechs: Sandra?  
  
*A shot is fired at Heero and suddenly a huge explosion is caused by that shot in the area Heero was standing at.  
  
Zechs: HEERO!  
  
Trant: What happened? My I-Field is going down!? Was that shot too powerful? No.he must've placed something there. DAMN IT! HE WAS THE DECOY! HE USED HIMSELF AS A DECOY!  
  
*Realizing Trant has let his guard down, Zechs aims his Mega Cannon at Trant's mobile armor.  
  
Trant: .oh no.  
  
Zechs: This is the end for you!  
  
*He fires a shot at the mobile armor and it gets caught in another huge explosion. But this time he notices the mobile armor begin to take a serious amount of damage. Thirty seconds after the shot, he notices that the mobile armor has still not surfaced. Sally's ship arrives into the area at the same time.  
  
Noin: ZECHS! Are you ok?  
  
Zechs: I'm fine.  
  
Noin: And Heero?  
  
*Zechs looks around to see if he could find him.  
  
Zechs: .I don't think he survived.  
  
Noin: You're not serious!  
  
Zechs: I'll go see if I can retrieve him right now. But I'll need your help. My mobile suit took quite a bit of damage.  
  
Noin: Wait a minute. We're detecting a huge object!  
  
*He sees the beep on his radar.  
  
Zechs: ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?  
  
*The mobile armor, badly damaged, speeds towards the Tallgeese and rams into it. The impact causes them both to smash into colony debris. *All the arms wrap around his mobile suit and begin to crush the Tallgeese.  
  
Trant: NO! I have not waited six years to be killed now. I will accomplish my mission that Zero has given me. And I won't let that bastard Heero or you stand in my way!  
  
Zechs: I can't withstand this for long.  
  
Noin: ZECHS!  
  
Zechs: Crap. My left side is busted. I can't move it at all.  
  
Trant: He's holding up. I need to go for the cockpit with one of my two bigger arms on the sides of the mobile armor. But which side should I go in from?  
  
*He gets a response from the Zero System.  
  
Trant: The right side? I see. This will finish you off, Zechs!  
  
*He notices a huge arm going for his good side.  
  
Zechs: Big mistake.  
  
*He takes out his beam saber and slashes off the arm going for his cockpit. With Trant caught off guard, he thrusts his beam saber into the mobile armor.  
  
Trant: NO! What's going on? Why is this happening? The right side of the suit was working! Zero.why did you.  
  
*He gets a response from the Zero System.  
  
Trant: WHAT? I'm suppose to die!? THAT'S WHY YOU NEVER ACTIVATED THE ANTI- PERSONAL AND TOLD ME TO GO FOR ZECH'S GOOD SIDE!? YOU WANTED ME TO DIE?  
  
*He gets another response.  
  
Trant: DAMN YOU! I trusted you.and you LIED TO ME! Everything I waited for.everything I did.all for my death?  
  
*Zechs begins to slice his beam saber upwards towards the cockpit.  
  
Trant: .all for my death.  
  
*The beam saber hits the cockpit and it explodes. Moments later, the entire mobile armor explodes and Zechs mobile suit is heavily damaged from the explosion.  
  
Zechs: It's.it's finally over.  
  
Noin: Zechs, can you read me? Zechs!?  
  
Zechs: I'm here Noin.  
  
Noin: Thank god your still alive. We'll bring you in now.  
  
Zechs: .are we going to be able to search for Heero?  
  
Sally: We don't have the fuel. I'm sorry Zechs.  
  
Zechs: .did he even survive that explosion? Where did his body go?  
  
*As the ship begins to close in on the Tallgeese, he notices a piece of paper floating around. He exits the cockpit and floats over to the piece of paper. When he grabs it, he notices that it's not paper, but a picture of Heero with a woman and an infant.  
  
Zechs: .Sandra. Tell Sandra that he loved her.  
  
*Taking a closer look at the photograph, he notices a ring on his finger.  
  
Zechs: Oh my god. He actually started over. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*Two hours later, at MO-IV everyone has returned and a record of Heero Yuy is finally retrieved.  
  
Wu-Fei: Heero Yuy. He got married just over a year ago. Had a son named Akihiro just a few months ago.  
  
Duo: Man.I can't believe it.  
  
Quatre: He actually started living a normal life. It's not right that this had to happen to him.  
  
Zechs: .I recovered this photo floating in space.  
  
*They all look at the photo.  
  
Noin: There's Heero.  
  
Quatre: With his family. Such a beautiful wife. And his son sort of looks like him.  
  
Duo: Wu-Fei. About the.  
  
Wu-Fei: Don't worry. We're going to take care of everything now.  
  
Duo: I'm sure he would appreciate it.  
  
Zechs: .what are his chances of survival?  
  
Sally: Well, if what you say is true he could've been vaporized by the laser beam. And even if he survived, he would be almost out of oxygen by now and none of our search ships are close to that area yet.  
  
Zechs: Are you saying there's no chance of him having survived?  
  
Sally: I'm afraid that's what it looks like.  
  
Zechs: .It's just not fair.  
  
*He looks at the picture with Heero and his family.  
  
Noin: Zechs.who's going to be the one to tell his wife the bad news?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
January 7th, A.C. 201  
  
*Three days later.at the spaceport in the colony Duo lives at, Hilda waits for him. While she's waiting, she notices the T.V. report.  
  
Reporter: From recent reports, the last remnants of the Red Ribbon has been captured. The death of Relena Darlian and Hamilton Clark was believed to have been caused by an unknown Red Ribbon member, who the authorities say was killed while trying to escape the colony. There are unconfirmed reports of an explosion near the 06E3 remnants, but those reports are being denied by Government Officials. Nonetheless, the area is closed off for an investigation. Today, memorial services is being held all over the Earth Sphere in remembrance of Relena Darlian, one of the few people that helped with the formation of the Earth Sphere unified Nations, and Hamilton Clark, Relena's husband and a very well respected representative of the colonies. After attending a mass in Brussels, the President has boarded a shuttle and is currently on the way to X18954 to survey the damage there. The scene four days ago was unimaginable as for some people the colony that turned into a war zone brought back vivid memories of the conflicts with the former Earth Sphere Alliance and OZ.  
  
*Hilda sees Duo coming out and arriving at the boarding area. She runs over to him and hugs him.  
  
Hilda: DUO! Thank god your all right. I've been so worried about you. The news reports showed all the horrifying scenes at the colony. I'm so glad that you're all right.  
  
*She notices a disturbed look on his face.  
  
Hilda: .Duo? Are you all right?  
  
Duo: Yea.actually, I am fine.  
  
Hilda: I'm so glad you came home.  
  
Duo: I'm so glad to be here with you too, Hilde.  
  
*He brushes her hair with his hand.  
  
Hilda: Duo? Are you ok?  
  
Duo: Yea. Today, I decided I'm going to stop living in the past.and start moving forward in life. Heero was able to do it.  
  
Hilda: Heero? What're you talking.?  
  
*Before she could finish, Duo gives her a kiss.  
  
Hilda: .Duo.  
  
Duo: Let's go back home, Hilde.  
  
*He takes her hand and they begin to walk out of the spaceport. On the television, they show a speech made by the President moments before he boarded the shuttle.  
  
President: On the date of January 4th, After Colony 201, we suffered a great loss. Vice-Foreign Minister Darlian and her husband were taken from us far too soon. But we cannot let this weaken this peaceful alliance we have worked so hard on. Many people died trying to create the peaceful world we live in today, and many people died trying to defend this same world.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*On another colony, Catherine slaps Quatre in the face.  
  
Catherine: LIAR! I don't believe you. Trowa promised he would come back alive.  
  
Quatre: I'm so sorry Catherine. But he did an important thing for us. If it wasn't for the information he had sent us.  
  
Catherine: Information? You think that's supposed to make me feel better. This was all supposed to be over once he destroyed his Gundam! So tell me, why did he have to fight one last mission? I thought he didn't have to fight any more missons!  
  
Quatre: .I only wish I could've done something to save him. Look, if there's anything that I can do for you.  
  
Catherine: Oh, what can you do for me? Can you bring Trowa back? I have a feeling that you can't. You could've done something before by trying to stop him from going along with this mission, but you didn't! You know what, I think you've done more than enough so why don't you just GO AWAY!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
President: Those who died will not have their sacrifice go in vain. Today, we have learned that the threat of war will always remain. There will always be those that will try to shatter the Earth Sphere Unified Nations. We have learned that today, we must take all necessary steps in order to achieve our goal of maintaining total pacifism.  
  
*Sally and Wu-Fei watches the taped speech as they await the arrival of the President at X18954.  
  
Sally: So, were you able to take care of the situation with Heero?  
  
Wu-Fei: Yea. Since he's presumed dead they said they wouldn't make the announcement public since he helped us out.  
  
Sally: That's good to hear.  
  
President: But those we must thank are the Preventers. A few years back, a secret task force was created to counter any threats to the E.S.U.N. It was the brave men within that special task force that fought to save the E.S.U.N. on many occasions even today.  
  
Wu-Fei: So, the President is making the Preventers public now.  
  
Sally: Looks like it. We're probably going to be under the microscope even more so than ever before.  
  
Wu-Fei: That was probably his intention. Is it true that Zechs is going to resign his position as Preventer Wind?  
  
Sally: That's what I heard.  
  
Wu-Fei: But why would he do something like that?  
  
Sally: You know what, I've heard another rumor going around.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
President: We have also learned that we must continue to improve relations with those that still doubt the E.S.U.N. That is why I will making a goodwill trip to every colony in the Earth Sphere Unified Nations to reassure them of the policies of the E.S.U.N. and that their voices will not go unheard.  
  
*A car pulls in front of Heero Yuy's house. Zechs turns off the radio and looks at the house.  
  
Zechs: .such a beautiful home.  
  
Noin: Heero must've worked hard to give his wife and son such a lovely home. Should I come with you?  
  
Zechs: No. It would be best if you would stay here. I have to do this alone.  
  
Noin: .understood.  
  
*Inside the house, Sandra watches the tape speech on the television with her baby in her arms.  
  
President: We refuse to be intimidated by those whose only purpose is to destroy the E.S.U.N. The Earth Sphere Unified Nations will stay united now. We will stay united the next day, next week, month, year. Those who intend on breaking up this Alliance be fair warned. If you intend on destroying this peace we have worked so hard to obtain, you will fail!  
  
*She hears the doorbell ring.  
  
Sandra: HEERO!  
  
*She runs over to the door with her baby in her arm. She opens the door and is shocked to see someone who she never met before at her door, and yet it seems like she's seen him before.  
  
Zechs: Are you Mrs. Sandra Yuy?  
  
Sandra: I'm sorry. Have we met before? You look awfully familiar.  
  
Zechs: No, but I can understand why I look familiar to you. I'm a friend of Heero Yuy's.  
  
Sandra: You are? Is he all right? Why isn't he here with you?  
  
Zechs: .three days ago, Heero Yuy helped to save lives with his bravery.  
  
*He hands her the picture Zechs found in outer space.  
  
Zechs: On September 4th.Heero.  
  
*Noin watches them both talk from the car. She watches as Sandra drops to the ground hold her baby tightly, crying. Tears begin to roll down Noin's cheek as she sees a look of disbelief on Sandra's face as she continues to cry.  
  
Sandra: It can't be! HE PROMISED! HE HAS A SON!  
  
*Zechs is standing there frozen, not knowing of what he can do to ease her pain.  
  
Noin: It's just not fair.  
  
*She watches Zechs continuing to try and comfort Sandra over her loss.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
September 4th, After Colony 202  
  
*One Year Later.  
  
Reporter: And the fourth day on the Seventh Annual E.S.U.N. meeting comes to a close. On the agenda today as usual was the Mars Terra-Formation project as Vice-Foreign Minister Milliardo Peacecraft continues to try to push for the removal of the indefinite suspension of the project. Wait, the Vice-Foreign Minister is coming out now. Excuse me, Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft, are you any closer to removing suspensions on the Terra-Formation Project?  
  
Zechs: As a matter of fact we are coming close to an agreement that would over the course of the next few years remove restrictions on the Terra Formation Project.  
  
Reporter: Is it true that the Winner Foundation has stepped up and offered to take the Terra-Formation project under their wing and offer their resources to the success of this project?  
  
Zechs: It is.  
  
Reporter: What's the response from the representatives?  
  
Zechs: They're ecstatic over this generous offer but we do intend to work out all the details saying even though it's their money that the project will still be under government jurisdiction. If you excuse me, I have other plans.  
  
*He walks through the crowd of reporters to his car. Inside, Noin waits for him as they drive off.  
  
Noin: I heard you really won the reps. over today.  
  
Zechs: It's amazing how I have gained the respect of so many people despite the fact that I was leader of the White Fang once.  
  
Noin: Well, you do have your sister's reputation to thank partially for that. I guess people wanted to keep the position of Vice-Foreign Minister in the Peacecraft family when they elected you. Plus, it's no secret that you helped out in the 196 rebellion. They've learned to respect you for that reason.  
  
Zechs: So you're saying the people probably found it in their hearts to forgive me.  
  
Noin: Pretty much. So, you still want to go there?  
  
Zechs: Yea. It's been one year since that day.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*On another colony, Duo and Hilda sits on the couch watching the coverage of the conference on the T.V. On Hilda's finger is an engagement ring.  
  
Duo: It looks like Zechs is really winning over those politicians.  
  
Hilda: Yea, I'm impressed. You did invite them to our wedding next month, right?  
  
Duo: Of course. I'm sure they can make it even on their busy schedule.  
  
*She sits on his lap.  
  
Hilda: And no more God Of Death?  
  
Duo: God Of Death? He's officially retired.  
  
*She gives him a kiss.  
  
Hilda: Good, cause I need you badly.  
  
Duo: I need you too.  
  
*They both kiss again.  
  
Duo: You know what else I need badly?  
  
Hilda: What?  
  
Duo: A nice big steak!  
  
Hilda: WHAT!? DUO, YOU JUST ATE AN HOUR AGO!  
  
Duo: Oh come on, look what I've done for everyone. I fought OZ, fought White Fang.  
  
Hilda: no No NO! Please not again. I'll go. I'll go!  
  
Duo: And make sure it's rare this time.  
  
Hilda: Geez, I must be crazy to marry you.  
  
Duo: Oh, and I love you sweetie.  
  
Hilda: Yea yea.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*On another colony, in a warehouse.  
  
Drug lord: I'm telling you my stuff is 100 percent pure.  
  
Client: Yea, but the price is just too high man.  
  
Drug lord: Come on, this is the best deal you'll get in this entire earth sphere.  
  
Client: Well, ok. Here's the cash.  
  
*He hands him a suitcase. He opens it up and sees smoke come out of the suitcase.  
  
Drug Lord: WHAT THE HELL!?  
  
*Agents bust through the warehouse and surrounds everyone.  
  
Sally: FREEZE! You're all under arrest.wait a minute. YOU AGAIN!?  
  
Drug Lord: Ah damn. This just isn't my day.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
*In outer space on a ship.  
  
Pilot 1: Well, you think we're in the clear?  
  
Pilot 2: No problem. We're going to get this shipment of weapons in by morning.  
  
*Their sensors goes off.  
  
Pilot 1: Christ!  
  
Pilot 2: It's huge! What the hell is it?  
  
*They see the Tallgeese come up in front of their ship.  
  
Pilot 1: You gotta be kidding me!  
  
Wu-Fei: Hold it right there. You guys ain't going no where.  
  
Pilot 2: You think we can outrun it?  
  
Pilot 1: ARE YOU CRAZY!?  
  
*Inside the Tallgeese, Wu-Fei is watching the same news report of the conference.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
On another colony, Quatre is in a limo with Abdul.  
  
Abdul: What's the deal with Zechs saying he wants to make sure we don't take full control of the Terra-Formation project? He doesn't trust us or sumtin?  
  
Quatre: He has to say that for political reasons. This will be the first time that a private company will be taking over a government project since the formation of the E.S.U.N.  
  
Driver: Master Quatre, we have arrived.  
  
*He looks outside and sees a graveyard.  
  
Quatre: I'll only be a moment.  
  
*He walks outside the limo and into the graveyard. He walks over to the grave where it has Trowa's name on it. He sees someone by his grave.  
  
Quatre: Is that.  
  
*Catherine, the person at Trowa's grave, turns around and notices Quatre.  
  
Catherine: .it's you.  
  
Quatre: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I can leave you alone.  
  
Catherine: Oh no, you can stay. Trowa would've wanted you to come by here.  
  
*With those words, they both stand silently at Trowa's grave.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
On colony X186307 in the L2 area, Heero's home colony, Zechs also heads to another graveyard with Noin. They pull in front of the graveyard  
  
Noin: Zechs, look. It's her.  
  
*He looks over at Heero's grave and notices Sandra standing by it. He gets out of the car and walks over to the grave. She turns around and notices Zechs coming behind her.  
  
Sandra: You know, I think I finally realize how come I noticed who you were, Milliardo Peacecraft.  
  
Zechs: It's been almost a year since you last saw me. How have you been?  
  
Sandra: I've been getting through one day at a time. It turns out Heero left us a lot of money in his life insurance policy. Just like him to be taking care of us to the end.  
  
Zechs: I had forgotten to tell you this last year, but before he died.his last words was to tell you that he loved you.  
  
Sandra: Just like him. I know he had to do what his heart told him to do.but it's still just isn't fair that this had to happen to him. He was a good person. I just don't understand why God let's bad things happen to good people.  
  
Zechs: I lost someone very special to me too one year ago.  
  
Sandra: You mean your sister?  
  
*He nods his head.  
  
Zechs: I'm going to be visiting her grave after the conference.  
  
Sandra: Heero had told me that he knew her once. Actually, he was very open and told me a lot of things.  
  
Zechs: How has your son been?  
  
Sandra: Oh, just wonderful. He's starting to walk, said his first word just a month ago. It's been a real blessing to have Akihiro in my life. I only wish he would've had a father in his life, but now he'll never get the chance to know him.  
  
Zechs: .Heero would've wanted you to stay strong and move on.  
  
Sandra: Yes, I know. I just got a job three months ago. I'm working with the Winner foundation on this colony as a secretary.  
  
Zechs: Winner foundation. That's great to hear.  
  
Sandra: I've gotta get going now. I have to pick my son up from the daycare.  
  
*Tears begin to roll down her cheeks.  
  
Zechs: Are you going to be all right?  
  
Sandra: Yes. Like you said, Heero would've wanted me to stay strong.  
  
Zechs: That's true. You take care of yourself, Sandra.  
  
Sandra: You too.  
  
Zechs: Oh, and I have this for you. An invitation to a wedding being held at another colony. Everyone that's going to be there are friends of Heero's . I got you a ticket to the colony just in case you want to be there.  
  
Sandra: Are you sure they won't mind me being there?  
  
Zechs: They're probably looking forward to meeting you. They asked me to give an invitation to you if I see you.  
  
Sandra: That's so generous of them. I'll be there next month.  
  
Zechs: Then I guess I'll see you in one month. Well, you take care of yourself, Sandra.  
  
Sandra: You too, Milliardo.  
  
*He begins to walk over to his car. Sandra stops him for a moment.  
  
Sandra: Thank you for coming here today. Heero would've appreciated it.  
  
Zechs: It was the least I can do after all he's done.  
  
Sandra: And tell your wife I said hi too.  
  
Zechs: .I will.  
  
*He gets back into the car as Sandra begins to walk away to her car.  
  
Zechs: Sandra said hi.  
  
Noin: Really. Such a strong person. Did you give her the invitation?  
  
Zechs: Yea. She said she would be able to make it.  
  
Noin: That's good to hear. I'm looking forward to talking to her. Go back to the hotel?  
  
Zechs: Yea. I think it's time for us to move on too now.  
  
Their car drives away from the graveyard. A half hour later, Sandra's car pulls in front of her house. She gets out of the car with her son, holding his hand, as they both walk over to their door.  
  
Sandra: I'm going to make you something special for dinner tonight Akihiro.  
  
*Just as she takes out her keys, she notices a reflection in the window of her door. She looks behind and notices Heero's reflection standing right behind her. Akihiro is looking the other way.  
  
Akihiro: Dada.  
  
*Sandra just stands there's in shock looking at the reflection.  
  
Heero: I'll always love you, Sandra.  
  
*She turns around to see him, but notices that he isn't there anymore. She looks at her son.  
  
Sandra: Dada. Did you notice him too, Akihiro?  
  
*He only continues to smile at her.  
  
Sandra: .Heero, I'll always love you too.  
  
*She opens the door as she is still in disbelief from what she saw.  
  
**********************Preventers Database*********************************  
  
Name: Maxwell, Duo ---Pilot of Gundam Deathscythe Hell ---Married in February  
  
Name: Winner, Quatre ---Pilot of Gundam Sandrock ---Owner of the Winner Foundation. ---Terra-Formation Project handed over to his corporation in the year 208 A.C. ---First colony successfully built around Mars in the year 233 A.C.  
  
Name: Barton: Trowa ---Pilot of Gundam Heavyarms. ---Died on January 3rd, After Colony 201 in an encounter with the Gundam Mobile Armor, Beowulf.  
  
Name: Chang, Wu-Fei ---Pilot of the Tallgeese III ---Former pilot of Gundams Sheng-Long and Altron. ---Joined Preventers in A.C. 196. ---Was made pilot of Tallgeese A.C. 201.  
  
Name: Merquise, Zechs/ Peacecraft, Milliardo ---Pilot of Tallgeese III ---Former Pilot of Tallgeese, Wing Zero, and Epyon --- Gave up position as Tallgeese III pilot in A.C. 201 ---Elected Vice-Foreign Minister November A.C. 201 under the name Milliardo Peacecraft. ---Pushed to have the Mars Terra-Formation Project reopened.  
  
Name: Yuy, Heero ---Pilot of Wing Zero ---Former pilot of Wing Gundam ---Fought Epyon in final battle in A.C. 195. Prevented Libra from falling onto the Earth. ---Penetrated the Brussels Presidential Residence A.C. 196. ---Died in battle against the Mobile Armor Beowulf on January 4th, A.C. 201. Managed to take down the I-Field of the Mobile Armor before he died. ---Body of Heero Yuy never recovered.  
  
  
  
*This sad chapter in the After Colony Century finally ends. But despite the tragedy, the Gundam pilots are able to move on from the sad incident one year ago. Officially, mobile suits were never seen again. Unofficially, another battle took place on January 4th, After Colony 201, a battle that the people will never get to know. And what of Heero? What did Sandra see in that reflection? What made Akihiro call out for his father? No one knows. Or perhaps only two people know, but it's something for them to know alone. Even though it's not possible, the Gundam pilots always like to think that Heero managed to cheat death one more time. If he did manage to cheat death, the Gundam pilots never knew about it, as they would never see him again. Now, the Preventers who have worked in the shadows have been thrusted onto the main stage. Whether they will see more battles has yet to be seen. Whether the Gundam pilots have truly fought there last mission is still unknown. But it is here where we end this chapter of the After Colony Century. The date is January 4th, After Colony 202. Peace has been maintained thus far, but it has not been easy. As long as there are humans, the desire to fight will always be there.  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
